Freaky Leekie's Coffee
by WhatAmIDoingWitMyLife
Summary: Delphine decides to work at the new coffee shop on campus. What she didn't realize was the part of the job description that called for an immunity to cute girls in glasses. Orphan Black AU (chapter 15 is probably M but I'm keeping the overall T rating). On HIATUS.
1. Part 1

Metal chimes ring against glass doors. A quick glance around the small shop shows three students sitting at separate tables working away on tablets and laptops. Two people stood in line in front of the counter. A woman waited to the side, nails tapping away. Behind the counter a boy, who could only be some sort of science or engineer major, was taking the next man's order. Despite it's emptiness the shop was bright. Upbeat music was playing through ceiling speakers. A comforting smell of caffeinated beverages and tasty pastries filling the small shop. Delphine walked up to the line. Confident clacking of heels beneath her. _Hello. My name is Delphine Cormier and I would like to…to apply for a job, _she rehearsed in her head. She ran the words through her mind a couple more times as the person before her said her order. As the woman moved to the side the boy behind the counter asked cheerfully, "Hey, what can I get you?" He had a pleasant smile on his face as he waited for Delphine to speak. She opened her mouth ready to relay her rehearsed words, when a voice cut in, "Scott where's the extra cans of whipped cream? We're out. We def. can't make a decent drink without whipped cream."

"Cosima really? There should be more in the back refrigerator. Did you even look?" Delphine watches as a smirk grows on Cosima's face. Her bright eyes glance back at Delphine before brightening. Delphine didn't know eyes could relay just excitement so quickly. With a tongue peeking through teeth grin Cosima turns fully towards Delphine saying, "I know we're inside but you could still catch some flies in that pretty mouth of yours." Delphine snaps her mouth shut. Cheeks turning pink. She wasn't aware her mouth had been open. A playful smirk grows on Cosima's face. Leaning forward on the counter she throws back, "I got this Scotty, wanna go check the fridge for me?" He gives them both a quick look before sighing. Taking the empty can from Cosima's hand he walks to the back. Readjusting her glasses Cosima asks, "So beautiful, what can I getcha?"

"Oh um...I," Delphine tries to pull up the words she had down not even ten minutes ago. But her poor brain was drawing a blank. Running a hand through her hair she mutters, "Merde," before spitting out, "I would like a French vanilla coffee please."

"French hmmm?" Cosima gives Delphine a blatant once over, "Coming right up." Cosima bounces over to the coffee machines, dreads swaying. _This. This makes no sense. Why do I feel so…so nervous?_ Delphine watched Cosima. She was just a sociable barista. With friendly eyes, and an enthusiastic smile. So why are her cheeks beginning to feel hot? _Merde. Shit. This wasn't supposed to be difficult. _Biting her lower lip she wishes for the boy to come back. Maybe she'll be coherent with him. "Sorry, I totes forgot to ask your name…for the order of course," Cosima grins. Coffee cup and marker in her hands. "Delphine."

"Mmm…Delphine. Very French." Cosima gives a full-toothed grin as she finishes writing the name. She doesn't even look at Scott when she takes the whip cream can from him. Eyes making hard eye contact with Delphine. She covers the top of the drink with extra whipped cream. Cosima grabs a lid with her free hand then holds both it and the cup out for Delphine to take. "Merci," Delphine says, hoping that her voice didn't sound as breathless as she thinks it did. The brush of Cosima's warm fingertips was affecting her more that it should have. "Hope to see you again," Cosima says followed by a wink. The grin that Delphine was beginning to hate was still in place. Looking down embarrassedly, Delphine turns on her heels and scuttles out of the coffee shop. _I will try again tomorrow. _It isn't until later that evening that she realizes she never paid for her drink.


	2. Part 2

AN: I'm playing catch up with tumblr so the next chapter should be up sometime today as well. Also as a forewarning any French used in this story is by way of Google translate (and the internet in general) feel free to message/review me of any mistakes.

* * *

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder Delphine pushed through the glass doors of the coffee shop. She was determined to get this job today. Her morning class was over. She was in no rush. She would never admit it, but her reasoning for coming back to the coffee shop after her morning class might have had something to do with the girl currently waving her arms about wildly. _How long are her shifts? Doesn't she have class? _An arm full of jingling bracelets goes swiping through the air. One bracelet colliding with four others as her hands twist and turn. "No, no, no, no. See, that's where you are wrong. All wrong. I'm beginning to wonder if you even listen in lecture. If you were to—" Clearing her throat in order to speak, Delphine makes eye contact with Cosima. It only takes a second for a smile to light up the other girl's face. Leaning on the counter Cosima rests her head in her hand. "Wow, you either really like me or really liked that coffee to be back so soon."

"Oh…I…"

"Don't worry. If our places were switched I'd be back too." She crosses her arms on the counter. Then stands up straighter. "What can I get ya? French vanilla again?" The cheery grin never leaves Cosima's face. Maybe it is her default setting. A very cruel, default setting. Delphine for the life of her can't figure out why the English language, heck even her native tongue, is deserting her at such a crucial time. All her focus seems to be aimed at eyeliner accented eyes or sharp, pearly teeth. Giving her head a little shake she finally answers, "Non. No. I was actually wondering if I could—"

"Oi! Cos! Gimme one of those donut thingies that I like. Oh and do you have more of those banana nut muffins, for Helena?" A loud voice cuts Delphine off. Chimes slamming against the glass door. A girl in a hoodie and some ripped jeans comes stomping to the counter. "There's a line you know. We've got actual customers now," Cosima replies arm motioning towards Delphine. She shoos her friend off of the counter. Who, turns her gaze to Delphine and gives her a casual glance from head to toe. "I see," she says with a smirk. Cosima turns to Scott, rolling her eyes, saying, "Can you get her, her food please."

"No problem," Scott replies. He moves passed Cosima to get some wax paper. Cosima adjusts her glasses more out of habit than necessity before saying, "Really sorry about that. Old friend. Major pain. She thinks she get's special treatment. But that's beside the point. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, well…" Delphine licks her lips and glances towards the menu up above. Then glances towards Cosima's friend. Her eyes are quickly drawn back to Cosima's expectant expression. Has Cosima always had a nose ring? "I would like to…to" _to work along side you—to see that smile every day—to…to…merde. Where are these thoughts coming from? This is not what is needed to be said. _"Nevermind," Delphine says with a wave of her hand. Clutching the strap of her bag, she speeds out the shop. "You really know how to talk to the ladies," Delphine hears Cosima's friend say.

"Shut up, Sarah. It's your fault."

"What? How is that?"

"You completely interrupted her when your loud mouth came barging into the store." Delphine did not hear the following response as the door bangs behind her. Maybe she'd be better off working somewhere else, where there wasn't a cute girl with dreads, who was quickly pushing her way into Delphine's mind and (dare she accept?) her heart as well.


	3. Part 3

AN: This is a long one (well compared to the others)

* * *

Delphine sucks in a deep breath before entering the coffee shop. This time for real, she has to apply for this job. Having no source of money was not something she could overlook for much longer. Since the coffee shop is her most convenient option, she couldn't let herself run away again. Eyes widen as she takes a mental headcount of the people in the shop. There was a full line and people sitting around at tables and booths. A light chatter filled the shop. Music becoming secondary noise. Delphine crosses her arms in front of her chest as she stands in line. Her eyes stay focused on the front where Scott, and not Cosima (which definitely wasn't a detail she is focusing on), is the only one taking orders. As well as rushing to make the drinks. _Maybe I will get a chance to speak this time, _Delphine thinks after looking around the shop for a head full of dreads. Poor Scott. Looking flustered and stressed. If only she had asked sooner maybe she'd be able to help him.

Standing third in line, fingers tapping against her arm, Delphine is broken from her staring spell with the wall. She cannot stop herself from turning around when the shop door goes slamming open. Wind chimes sounding as if they were going to fall from the door. "There you are Cosima!" Scott exclaims. He more or less tosses the drink in his hands to the waiting customer, then turns to fully face Cosima. Who throws the skateboard and backpack in her arms into the back room. "Sorry. Sorry. I got caught up in the lab. I didn't expect to be so late," she grabs an apron, throws it over her neck, before adding, "But you know me. I'm—"

"Kind of always late and kind of always sorry. Yup, I've heard this many times," Scott says grabbing two donuts. Cosima gives him a full-toothed grin before saying, "Take a break…or something. I'll take over." Scott nods in agreement before mumbling about bathrooms. Turning to the next customer Cosima grins and almost purrs, "Mmm, what can I help you with?" She gives the boy a leisurely once over. As he tells her his order, with a grin, Cosima matches it with a smirk and some banter. Shifting her body weight, Delphine hopes she didn't just glare. Because it really felt like she did. Why would she need to glare? Cosima was just doing her job. No. No. It doesn't even matter what Cosima was doing. Delphine doesn't care. She has Stéphane. She. Doesn't. Care. Especially when the boy's fingers graze Cosima's delicate ones the same way hers did the other day. The crinkle in her forehead means nothing.

Cosima's eyes watch the boy leave. (Not that Delphine noticed). But when Cosima's eyes return to the line they brighten. The full-toothed grin is back as Cosima leans forward on the counter, ignores the next customer, and proclaims, "Wow, now I really gotta know if it's me or the coffee that keeps bringing your cute face around. Three days in a row. This has to be a record." Delphine feels her cheeks redden and ducks her head down._ Stay. Calm. You need this job. Baristas are not going to chase you away again. _"If I figure it out myself, maybe I'll tell you," are the words that escape Delphine's mouth before she can stop them. A shocked expression crosses Cosima's face. Followed by a pink tongue peeking through white teeth. Pushing up her glasses Cosima turns to the next customer and finally takes their order. _Merde._ _Fuck. Shit. I can't believe I said that. _Fingers thread through golden curls. She watches anxiously as Cosima makes the woman's smoothie. Eyes darting around for Scott. Who was unhelpfully sweeping the floor at the other end of the shop. "Alright. Which drink do I get the pleasure of making for you?"

"Oh just a regular coffee please. Black," Delphine manages not to stutter.

"What inspired this change?" Cosima asks, sounding genuinely interested, as she taps on the cash registers' screen, "Oh, and what size?"

"Medium, please. Uh, nothing really. Just a busy day ahead," Delphine answers. Hands hide in her back pockets. "I know how that feels," Cosima grins. Uncapping the marker she writes Delphine's name on the cup. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, it's 1.50," Cosima says turning around to set the cup under the coffee machine. She presses the button then turns back around to Delphine. "Out of two?"

"Keep it," Delphine waves off. She won't miss fifty cents.

"Oooh, my lucky day." The grin is back on Cosima's face (does it ever leave?) as she holds the lidded coffee in her hands. Delphine smiles gently as she takes the cup from Cosima and moves to the side. She takes a couple steps towards the door before she remembers that the coffee wasn't her true purpose for being here. Seeing that Cosima was raptly paying attention to the final customer she decides to take a seat.

Moving over to the closest wooden chair Delphine sets her coffee on the table and her bag on the ground. _I have nothing to worry about. I've had a conversation with Cosima where I spoke words. I can ask for a job. It is simple. Nothing like this microbiology paper I need to start. _She takes a sip of her coffee. Eyes watching Cosima's every move. How one manages to move their arms about and not spill the drink in her hands is a question Delphine really wants an answer too. How a smile can grow on Cosima's face no matter who the next customer is, is another question Delphine wants answered. Cosima is just happy. All the time. She's barely even known her for three days, but, Cosima radiates joy and excitement. How does a university student find that much pleasure in life, let alone emanate it to anyone nearby. _How does she make me feel this way?_ A laugh that could cure diseases attacks Delphine's ear. Setting her drink down she focuses on Cosima's giggled, "Yeah, I bet. See you later." Delphine stares for a couple more seconds in a daze. Quickly she reaches down for her bag and gabs her cup, before nudging the chair in with her foot.

Cosima's back is turned when Delphine reaches the counter again. Jewelry covered hands fiddling with something by the espresso machine. "Eh, excusez-moi."

"Whoa, back so soon? It really is my lucky day," Cosima mutters but not soft enough to mask her words. Pointing to the cup in Delphine's hands she asks, "Coffee not what you wanted?"

"No, no. The coffee is fine. I um, wanted something else," she hesitates.

"Want something like, food like?" Cosima leans on the counter, practically climbs over it, as she reaches down to point, "These little cake things are my favorite, you should totes get one if you like strawberries. These truffles though, delicious. Or, you know, you could go with something more predicable and get like, a donut," she leans up teeth gleaming, "You seem more like a truffles kinda girl though." Delphine tries to wrap her mind around the fact this girl has her whole body on the counter. She's pretty sure Cosima's feet are in the air as well. All this, just to tell her the different sweets in the display that she can clearly see for herself, without a helpful ringed finger pointing them out. "No. Thank you. It is not food that I want either." Delphine pauses. Cosima gives a curious look, head tilting to the side. Fingers clasped together Delphine attempts to keep eye contact as she says, "I was actually, um, I, eh, was wondering if you were still oh what is the word…um, hiring! Yes. I was wondering if you were still looking for more employees?" Delphine's cheeks are burning. She knows that in her confusion her accent got heavier. She should have practiced her words earlier. Cosima is trying, but failing, to conceal her smile. "That was adorable. You wanna work here?" Cosima asks mildly surprised. She's back to her familiar lean on the counter. She looks up at Delphine with a puzzled expression. After a moment she leans to the side and yells, "Hey Scott! Are we still hiring?" Rising from the table he was wiping down Scott replies, "I would hope so. It's pretty tough with just the two of us around here. Especially when one doesn't show up."

"Hey. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Scott rolls his eyes, small grin on his face. With a shake of his head he returns his focus to the table. Grinning Cosima focuses on Delphine saying, "So. Delphine insert-last-name-here wants to work at Freaky Leekie's?"

"Freaky? Leekie?" Delphine replied face scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah. You never read the sign out front. Sounds nothing like a coffee shop, really. 'Freaky Leekie's Coffee'. Crazy name. One of my professors Dr. Leekie. He owns this place. A little side project or something. Who knows? But yeah," Cosima leans in close and whispers, "His so called 'fan club' is the Freaky Leekie's and he decided to dedicate this place to them. If you ask me, I think he thinks too highly of himself. I've never heard of these 'Freaky Leekie's' on campus. But don't tell him I said that. I like this job. I get to meet cuties. But sorry, tangent. Back to you. Did you fill out the application?"

"Application?"

"Yeah. It's online if you go to our website, I made it myself btw, there's a little side bar that'll say something along the lines of hiring or job application. It's simple. Only take like five minutes probs. Just fill that out. Print it. Bring it back here. And we'll see what we can do to initiate you into our club."

"Oh, well. Thank you Cosima. That is very helpful. I will fill it out and bring it back, tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want, man, we'll prob be open for hiring forever. Not many people seem interested." Cosima shrugs her shoulders. Her hands then begin to fiddle with the merchandise on the counter. With a quick couple of nods Delphine says, "Yes. Tomorrow I will bring in the application. Merci beaucoup, Cosima."

"You are very welcome," Cosima smiles watching as Delphine leaves the shop. Delphine was very proud of herself. She accomplished her task and managed to speak actual words to the friendly barista. The question is now, how will she handle working with that smiling face.


	4. Part 4

"Alright, you got it? You sure? Oookay. Go on ahead," Cosima says, hands raised in surrender. She leans her body on the counter. Rests her chin in both of her hands. Watching Delphine. Who, after a crash course on all things coffee shop, was attempting to help her first customer. She was also trying to ignore the eyes scorching her side. Nervous smile on her face she asks, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Can I get a caramel mocha iced coffee," the woman says, laptop in her arms.

"Yes. What size would you like?" Delphine tries to keep eye contact with the woman. Tries to keep a friendly smile on her face. But she also glances down at the register every couple seconds hoping to remember which buttons to tap. "Uuumm…I'll take grande." Eyes widening, they cut towards Cosima and back. _Grande? Cosima said the sizes were just small, medium, and large? _"Um. Okay," Delphine looks at the cash register like it was in Ukrainian. Cosima amusedly took in Delphine's worried puppy look for a few more seconds. Unable to fully suppress her chuckles she leans over and taps the 'medium' button. Playfully raising her eyebrows a couple times she gives Delphine a smirk. Delphine fights the urge to run her fingers through her hair. "Ah, yes. Right." She grabs a medium sized cup then states, "That will be $2." Moving over to the mini refrigerator she grabs the iced coffee mix. While Delphine stumbles through making the drink Cosima goes over to the counter. Taking the customer's money she completes the transaction with enthusiastic taps on the touch screen. Delphine carefully holds the drink in both hands as she gives it to the customer. "Have a nice day," she says giving a weak smile.

"Thanks," the woman replies making her way to a back table.

"Not bad. Not bad. You did pretty good for your first time," Cosima compliments. Delphine can't control the pull of her lips on her face. Looking down at her boots she replies, "Thank you. But I think I messed up a little."

"Nah, you were fine," Cosima waves off. She plucks a straw from it's container continuing, "Every once in awhile you'll get a Starbucks frequenter who forgets that some places like to use the simple 'small, medium, and large' intervals. I'd say that they've throw me off before to but I wouldn't want to start lying to you now," she ends with a wink. Delphine makes a few unintelligible noises before she gives up on her response. Hands fiddling with her apron she looks around for Scott. "You know. As amazing as your hair is, you should probably be wearing it in a ponytail. Just saying."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry," Delphine reaches for the hair tie on her wrist. She quickly moves to put up her hair. "Whoa, whoa, you didn't have to, like, act now. There's no customers. No need to worry about stray hair complaints." Cosima moves over to one of the coffee machines, fiddling with its pieces. "I was just doing my duty as your fellow employee and advising you, or something."

"I see. Well, I'd hate to forget and cause you to remind me again," Delphine says finishing her ponytail.

"How does your hair look that amazing in a ponytail too?" Cosima wonders with a head tilt. A pink tint washes over Delphine's cheeks. "What…what do we do now?"

"Eh. Wait mostly. It's still early. Not many people are awake now and those that are…are probs running to their 8 am," Cosima grabs a doughnut from the display, "Want one?"

"No thanks. Are you supposed to be eating the merchandise?"

"It's fine. Not like we keep inventory. Well, okay we do. On some of the stuff. But most of the pastries are provided by my friend Alison," Cosima takes a hearty bite of her doughnut before walking out from behind the counter, "Leekie cares more about personality profiles and our customer demographics than he cares about how much money was made or lost." Delphine's eyes may or may not have drifted down to admire how good Cosima's butt currently looked in her dress. Wait. "You have mentioned Leekie before, yes? Do you mean, Aldous?"

"Yup. Dr. Aldous Leekie, you know him?" Cosima plopped down into a chair. Feet clunking down onto the seat across from her. Delphine shuffled around the counter. Walking over to the table next to Cosima. "Yes. I will be TAing for him. But…he never mentioned owning a coffee shop." Delphine sits down. Watching Cosima's face. Cosima leans back. One hand goes in the air waving, other holding onto the table. Her bracelets making quick, beads hitting plastic sounds. "Oh don't worry. He'll mention it. He goes on more and longer tangents than me. And that's saying something. I bet you 10 bucks within the first week of TAing he'll mention it. Oh! Plus whatever he is doing with his baby teeth stem cell thing." The door chimes. Falling back to the floor Cosima says, "I'll get this one." She slides out of the chair, sauntering over to the counter. "Hey, what would you like?"


	5. Part 5

_Merde. _Delphine really shouldn't have waited so long to finish this paper. It's due at midnight and she still has two bodies and a conclusion to write. At least the shop was surprisingly empty for the afternoon shift. Sitting at one of the tables closest to the register her fingers hovered over her keyboard. The occasional sigh passing through her lips. Scott was helping someone at the counter. Though Delphine gets the feeling he's more of a friend than a customer. Scott was being awfully chatty, and not rushing to make an order, robbing Delphine of her quiet atmosphere. Chimes hit the door. "You're late," Scott throws out.

"I know, I know. But look who I dragged with me," Cosima replies smile beaming on her face.

"She does mean that literally. Honesty Cosima, it's not like I could get lost coming here."

"I'm not worried about you getting lost. I'm making sure you actually come." Cosima eyes Delphine, who was still trying to focus on her laptop screen. Hand tangled in golden strands. Face scrunched in concentration. Her nose was adorably wrinkled and begging for a nose boop. "I can't just not come. I need to know how much I should bake for you tonight. I cannot be the reason you guys can't provide for your customers."

"And we thank you," Cosima grins, patting her friend on the shoulder. Cosima strides over to Delphine. Boots clicking the whole way. "Hey, Delphine," she says tapping a sweater covered shoulder. It takes a moment but Delphine looks up into Cosima's eyes. "Bonsoir Cosima. Finally decided to show up?"

"Shut up," Cosima grins, "I want to introduce you to Alison. Alison this is Delphine. Delphine, this is Alison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delphine," Alison says holding out her hand.

"De même, eh, likewise," Delphine replies taking Alison's hand and giving it a light shake.

"So, Alison is the mastermind behind all our goodies. Especially those awesome little cake pop thingies, which we need more of by the way. I think I mentioned her to you the other day, right?"

"Oui. Your cooking is very good," Delphine smiles closing her laptop. Not like she can work anymore with Cosima here. "Thank you. It's one of my many hobbies. Cosima please tell me you remembered to write down your inventory for once," Alison says. Turning to Cosima, a hand raises from crossed arms to her cheek. A disapproving shake of her head begins before Cosima even opens her mouth. With a guilty smile and a shrug Cosima says, "Sorry. I forgot again. But next time. For sure, I'm gunna do it." Cosima gives Alison a meaningful point of her fingers as she walks backwards towards the counter. Shaking her head Alison looks back at Delphine. "Since you're here can I entrust you with making a pastries inventory list. She's been telling me she'll do it since the shop opened."

"Yeah. Of course," Delphine nods.

"Thank you. Cosima, I need a piece of paper and a pencil please," Alison requests walking over to the counter. A group of four enters the shop. Picking up her laptop Delphine heads to the back room. "Hey Delphine! While you're back there can you get more of the coffee beans that are in that bag with the green label?" Cosima yells while Scott takes the first customer's order. Delphine nods her head even though she isn't sure Cosima can see her. Quickly she tucks her laptop away in her bag. Delphine pulls her hair back into a ponytail while walking over to the supply closet.

Opening the door she turns to the right, looking straight at the extra coffee bean bags. She grabs two, just in case, before walking to Cosima. Classes must have just ended because Delphine is hit suddenly with the sound of indistinguishable chatter. Plus, a substantial line has formed. Sighing Delphine tries to accept the fact her paper isn't going to get written anytime soon. "Thanks," Cosima says grabbing the bags then setting them down, "Mind filling this up with lemonade please," Cosima says shaking a cup, already filled with ice, in front of Delphine.

"Okay," Delphine replies. She would like to think that the smile on her face wasn't caused by Cosima's toothy grin. But Delphine has determined that it's impossible to not smile when Cosima smiles any sort of way, at any person. Increasingly familiar butterflies take flight in Delphine's stomach. How a smile and a simple graze of fingers stirs them up she doesn't have a clue. _This is ridiculous. Think of Stéphane. Stéphane should be the source of these feelings. Not. Not this beautiful girl. Shit. Stéphane. Stéphane. _Delphine passes the covered lemonade to Scott. Eyes sliding over to Cosima, who is fiddling with a coffee machine. Coffee beans about to be on their way to the floor. "Here, let me help," Delphine rushes. Hands catching the bag at the last second. With small, repetitive clacks a few beans clutter the floor. "Nice catch," Cosima says. She takes the bag from Delphine. Pours the beans into the top. The comforting scent rising to Delphine's nostrils. "You're extra helpful today," Cosima grins, "One might think you want something from me."

"Non. No, I eh, I—"

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you," Cosima laughs. With a wink she continues, "I'm going to get a broom for what I spilled. Feel free to stand there and be cute, or, help Scott with the rest of the line." There was no way of hiding her red face, yet Delphine ducks her head down anyways. She turns away from Cosima. Stands by Scott. And waits for him to tell her the next order. All the while thinking, _What have I gotten myself into. _Cosima's giggles behind her do nothing to cool the heat on her cheeks or the tickle of warmth in her abdomen.


	6. Part 6

"And I'm just saying, maaaybe we could try, you know, mixing it up. Who says we can't experiment a little with the coffee blends?"

"No. Remember what happened last time you wanted to experiment with the coffee machines."

"Oh, come on Scotty. It's for science! You're supposed to be my science wingman."

"Mmm…Cosimaaa."

"Hehe. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." It is at this moment, Cosima lifting the lid to the machine, suspiciously holding a bag ready to pour, that Delphine walks in. She glances up from her phone, after fiercely typing a few more letters. "Good morning", she says with a quick wave. Looking back down she continues, "Cosima, should you be doing that?"

"Not you too," Cosima pouts, letting the lid drop, "You just got here. How do you know if I should or shouldn't be doing this?"

"You looked suspicious. And Scott has that, that um, relenting look on his face." Cosima throws Scott a glare. He quickly raises his hands in surrender. Then takes the bag of mix out of Cosima's hands. As he goes to put it in its correct place Cosima turns to Delphine. Leaning back on the counter she asks, "Sooo Miss I Hate Science, how've you been?"

"I do not appreciate that title," Delphine chuckles. She tucks her phone into her back pocket. As she pulls the apron over her head she says, "Besides, Scott has warned me of your experiments. I would not like to experience a coffee machine on fire."

"Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault. It was an old and faulty machine," Cosima replies with a wide smile. After a second a mischievous glint flickers into her eyes. _Oh no. I think I just gave her an idea_. With a sudden fling of an arm Cosima says, "Hey! You never answered me. No stepping around how shitty your days are without me. Please let me hear more about how much I brighten your day." Cosima's current smile could be described as one a child gets when they win the bedtime argument with their parent. "You are such a brat," Delphine laughs shaking her head, "If you are really dying to hear about how miserable I've been without you, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I was not affected by your absence in my days at all."

"Ouch," she replies as if Delphine's words really hurt her. But when Cosima turns around, leaning forward on the counter, her smile returns to her face. Delphine grins back while grabbing a towel and some cleaner. She gives Cosima a wink before turning on her heel and heading for the tables.

Delphine was getting better at ignoring the eyes that burned her skin as she helped the next customer. Better, but not unaffected. Cosima's eyes have been following her all morning. More so than usual. She didn't even hide it when perfectly accented eye stayed focused on pink lips for longer than was appropriate. She shifts from one leg to another. Hands fighting the urge to run through hair. Isn't there something else for Cosima to do? Or what about Scott? Why isn't he helping her at the counter? "And what size would that be?" Delphine asks, twitching fingers inches from the register screen.

"Large," the woman answers. Nodding Delphine tries to ignore the steady burn in her cheeks. She finishes the order, collects the money from the customer, and returns the change. Eyes moving from Cosima to the floor and back she says, "You know you don't have to watch me anymore. I'm pretty good with all of this." Plastic cup in hand she walks towards the Frappuccino maker. "I know," Cosima grins. Heeled boots take two deliberate steps towards Delphine.

Eyes lock together as Delphine watches Cosima moves closer. She's unable to look away. Watching as Cosima's eyes darken behind her glasses. Delphine forgets how to breathe. Not quite on her tippy toes Cosima rises towards Delphine's ear and whispers, "I just like...being the reason you squirm." Delphine's eyes widen as the soft words tease her ear. _Oh. _"Oh," she breathes out. Blush untamable. A flash of warmth going throughout her body. There is a clatter of plastic hitting tiled floor. Suddenly sweaty palms are wiped on the back of jeans. The resulting giggle rings in Delphine's head as she quickly picks up the fallen cup. Tossing it in the trashcan she tries to ignore the tongue poking out grin Cosima gives while she holds out a new one. Reflexively biting her bottom lip Delphine takes it from Cosima's soft fingers. Cosima looks like she wants to make another comment. Thankfully for Delphine's now pleasantly flushed face, she holds her tongue. _This is not the time. I…I can't. _One hand buried into the front of her hair Delphine starts making the drink. _This girl is trying to kill me._

* * *

AN: I enjoyed this one. I hope you guys did too. The next one though, I'm warning you now it's going to be a little different (duh duh duuuuun) and a nice length yaaay.


	7. Part 7

"Oh good, you're here. I was starting to think my tardiness was rubbing off on you," Cosima smiles as Delphine makes her way to the back room. Moving from behind the counter Cosima follows her. "Yes. Sorry," Delphine replies, dropping her bag. She tucks her phone into her back pocket. Giving a halfhearted smile she points to the slip of paper in Cosima's hands. "Is that for me?"

"Oh. Oh this. Yeah. This is the list Alison made the other day. The working list for the inventory. She told me to hand it to you as soon as I saw you so that she'll actually get her list next week. She uh, kinda threated me," Cosima chuckles, "Despite what you might think. She can be scary when she wants to be."

"Merci," Delphine says taking the paper. She straightens her apron then leads Cosima out of the back room. Watching Delphine, Cosima couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different. Delphine walked over to Scott and asked, "Have the bathrooms been cleaned yet?"

"Nope. I was putting that off for later," he grins.

"I'll do it." Delphine heads for the broom and dustpan. After picking them up she quickly made her way to the bathroom. Once in, her focus was on her phone.

-FLC-

"C'est ridicule. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Non!" A string of angry French continued to flow from Delphine's mouth from the back room. Cosima tried not to listen. Delphine deserved her privacy. But her conversation was getting really heated. Cosima could tell that something significant was happening. Even if she had no clue what the blonde was saying. Distractedly she capped the man's drink. Eyes glancing back periodically. "Have a nice day," she said smile not reaching her eyes. Her attention was quickly back on the not so hushed words spilling from the back room to her ears. Hands slap down on the counter. Causing Cosima to jump into the air. "Hey! What's wrong wit her?" Sarah motions with a tilt of her head towards the back room.

"Jesus Sarah," Cosima straightens her glasses with a huff, "Hey, hands off the glass. How many times do I have to tell you this," she replies shooing at Sarah's arms. Moving one hand to her hip, Sarah leans on the other. Elbow sliding further onto the counter. "She sounds pretty mad, yeah. You do somethin' to her?"

"Me? Of course not." Cosima glances back towards Delphine one more time through the edge of her glasses. Her hands fidget, looking for something to play with. Chimes clang against the door. "Sarah pleaaase tell Helena for the last time my bike is a perfectly fine mode of transportation. Not everything needs a motor."

"Oi, Meathead. Stop torturing Fee," Sarah laughs. Felix and Helena walk up to the counter side by side. Helena giving Felix a slight glare the whole way. "You would go much faster with a nice bike, like mine," she makes sure to mutter pointedly. When next to Sarah Helena grumbles, "And do not call me this," before turning to Cosima, "Hello Cosima. Do you have jello for me?"

"Ugh!" Cosima slaps her forehead, "I keep forgetting to tell Alison about your jello. I got you. Ummm one sec," Cosima rummages around her side of the counter. Helena's eyes focus on her jewelry covered hands. "Here. Found it. Okay, add the kind of jello you want tooo this list." She slides a piece of paper and a pen towards Helena. Who grabs it eagerly. Hand contorting to hold the pen while writing. "Now why did you go and do that Cos, you know I'm trying to get her to stop—" The coffee shop pauses. A shout of "Merde" comes from the back room. Not a second later Delphine emerges, bags in hand. "I have to leave early. I'm sorry," Delphine rushes. She doesn't stop for a second as she hurries out the shop. "Oh, okay," Cosima replies. She watches Delphine until she's turned a corner and out of sight. "Wow. What's got her panties in a bunch?"

"Fee!" Sarah snorts slapping him.

"What? Did you see 'er?" He grins then leans conspiratorially on the counter, "Think it's a lovers quarrel? Some handsome, French, boy toy shagging another girl?"

"Ooooh my god. Felix!" Sarah pushes his face away from her. They both burst into laughter. Helena pays them no mind as she slides the slip of paper back towards Cosima. Curious eyes study Cosima's face. They watch her eyes shine. They note the shifts of her jaw. Cosima's gaze drifts back towards the entrance. Brows furrowed Helena asks, "What is wrong, Cosima?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Cosima tries to give Helena a smile. Her fingers playing with the pen in front of her. "Bullshit," Sarah says. Her eyes, like her sister's, study Cosima. "I second that. You're making puppy eyes at the door. You look like…oooh, my god," a sly grin grows on Felix's face. He slides around, and behind the counter. Cosima opens her mouth to say 'employees only back here' but before she can Felix wraps his arms around her neck. He sways there bodies singing, "Coooosima liiiikes her. Cooosima has a cruuuuush."

"A crush? What are we six? I do not." Cosima pries at Felix's hands. _Where's a customer when you need one? _"Oh you definitely do. And I've only seen her for a second. Sarah, opinion?"

"French hottie. Cos is sunk," Sarah replies throwing a teasingly innocent smile towards Cosima.

"Really you guys. You…you act like all I need is a, is a pretty face and I'm gone."

"Uh, yeah. That's usually how it goes." Cosima crosses her arms. Face hardening. "Aw, come on. Don't get mad. You know it's true." Felix releases Cosima so that he can pull on a dread, "We're only teasing. If you like her, you like her. If you don't, you don't. Kay?" Cosima remained silent. Staring down hard at her shoes. Finally with a sigh she mutters, "Okay. So I kinda like her."

"Knew it! Tol' you. I remember her from the day she ran out the shop. You were trying to talk to her then, yeah?" Sarah says enthusiastically.

"Maybe. She was cute and nervous. I just wanted to—hey! Did you guys actually want something? Or did you just come to bug me?"

"Yes! We came to eat! Finally. I would like a banana nut muffin, two cookies, and a cake pop," Helena says. She barely avoids bumping into Sarah in her rush to get to the front of the counter. She was done listening to them talk about the blonde who left. Especially when it makes Cosima unhappy. Helena wanted to eat. Eating makes people happy. "Jeeze Helena, think that's enough?"

"No. But it will do," Helena replies nails tapping on the counter. With a roll of her eyes Sarah reaches into her back pocket for her wallet. "Gimme a hot tea while you're at it."

"Okay sure. Felix?"

"I'm good. You don't serve the kind of drinks I want," he crosses his arms looking off to the side. A small jut of his hip results from his shift in position. Cosima puts the bag of Helena's sweets on the counter. With an amused shake of her head she says, "No matter how many times you throw it out, I'm not subjecting myself to drunk college students. Caffeine deprived is scary enough." Felix purses his lips. An innocent, toothy grin is his retaliation from Cosima while she pours the hot water for Sarah's tea.

-FLC-

With a hint of pink and orange bleeding into the sky the air chilled. Sitting on the curb outside of the coffee shop Delphine blows out a trail of smoke. Staring down at her last text message (which she's read at least two dozen times in a row) a chuckle of disbelief escapes. Her fingers twitch with the need to chuck her phone across the street. Instead she lifts the cigarette to her mouth, taking another drag. "I'm serious Scott. I'll see you in lab. And don't forget or else I'll have to kill your—whoa!" Delphine glances back at Cosima. Skateboard inches from her face. Cosima's hands are on the board protectively. "I didn't know you were out here. I thought you went to the bathroom or something. Almost knocked you right in the head just now." Delphine shrugs. Cigarette brought to her mouth for another pull. Dropping down next to Delphine Cosima eyes the cigarette. "Another rough day?"

"What?" Delphine asks turning her head towards Cosima.

"Oh, not that I want to pry or anything," Cosima raises her hands in surrender, "You were just really upset yesterday. And I noticed you didn't seem much better today. Plus well, I've never see you out here smoking so uh…yeah…" Cigarette in mouth, Delphine runs a hand through her hair. Pushing the curls from one side to the other. Removing the cigarette from her mouth Delphine's jaw tightens. Her head whips to the side, in the complete opposite direction of Cosima. Fingers tapping on her skateboard Cosima tries to keep her brain from jumping to conclusions. For example, Delphine only has a few hours to live. Not a helpful or logical assumption. The greater the pause between them the more Cosima fears something terrible happened. Then she hears the sniffle. "Shit," she whispers. Hand instinctively raised to comfort Delphine before hesitating midway. Changing course her hand moves to scratch in between dreads. Cosima's eyes cut across the street before returning back to Delphine. Who was now covering her mouth with her free hand. "Aaare you alright? Do you wanna talk about it? Oooor like want me to leave you alone?" Delphine wipes at her eyes. Smashing the cigarette on the concrete. "I'm really sorry. I'm…I'm not usually like this…this emotional." Watery eyes connect with Cosima's.

"It's fine. Be as emotional as you want. No judgment here."

"Ugh, it's stupid," she sniffles again, "Stéphane, my boyfriend, just broke up with me."

"No. Totes not stupid. Break ups are tough. Especially over the phone uh…if I'm not assuming to much." Wiping a final tear from her eyes Delphine answers, "Yeah. It was over the phone. We're an ocean apart. Doesn't allow much face to face communication."

"Wow, yeah…long distance never works," Cosima replies. Delphine makes an almost choked sound. "Shit! Sorry, that was insensitive!" Cosima replies arms moving towards Delphine like she accidentally hit her. A wet laugh escapes Delphine's lips. "No, it's alright. We've been fighting for a while. And with my new job as a TA I've had even less time for him," after a pause she scoffs, "Two years. And I get a text. Asshole." Cosima nods her head in agreement, but is actually at a loss for words. She waits patiently for Delphine to continue. When she doesn't, a semi awkward silence grows between them. She's shocked out of her thoughts when she feels Delphine slowly take her closest hand into hers. "Thank you for listening to my, eh, is it sob story?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Glad to listen." Cosima grinned. Using her free hand as if to wave off Delphine's words. Staring into Cosima's gentle eyes, heat was building on Delphine's cheeks. But there was obviously no reason for this. Beside her brief crying. (right?) Cosima was just being a friend. Are they even really friends? Have they passed the sociable coworker stage yet? Delphine felt a squeeze on her fingers. _When did we intertwine our fingers?_ Cosima was staring down at their suddenly conjoined hands. Delphine could see the wheels churning in Cosima's head. And yet. She didn't want to let go. Breath caught in her chest. Delphine recognized the familiar bubble of feelings rising in her body. Before she could get out a stuttered excuse, Cosima smoothly removed her hand from Delphine's. "I actually need to be heading to class, but uh if you need to talk or whatever, and I swear this is not me advancing on you in your vulnerable state, promise. I can tell Scott to give you my number. I-i-if you want it." This might be the first time Delphine got a glimpse at an adorably shy Cosima rather than the flirty barista that reduces her to a blushing mess. A grin grows on her face. "I wouldn't mind. It would be nice to have a friend over here to talk to."

"Great, yeah. So, I'll uh text Scott," Cosima glances down at her watch, "Shit. I'm really late." Looking back at Delphine she grins brightly. Delphine can't fight the smile that paints its way on her lips. Standing up Cosima grabs her skateboard, "So. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good. Hopefully the day will go better for you," she drops the board, one foot stepping on top, "Oh and take a truffle from inside. If Scott sees you say it's on me."

"I just might. Thanks."

"No prob. See ya later," Cosima waves.

"Bye," Delphine waves back. As Cosima rides off Delphine can't help but worry about her falling off the board. That is definitely the reason her eyes follow Cosima until she can't see her any longer. Definitely.

* * *

AN: There was a little wait but here it is! And it's the longest chapter yet. I would love some reviews if you guys like the more Cosima central pov, if you wouldn't mind seeing it again, or if i should stick with a mostly Delphine perspective :)


	8. Part 8

AN: Hi! I would like to officially thank everybody who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Each message I get makes me very happy ^_^ and the last ones about the Cosima POV were all very helpful.

* * *

Hands crossed in front of her chest Delphine stands with Scott watching Cosima try to make changes on the menu. "You do realize it would be more reasonable to have Delphine or I doing this," Scott says. His eyes focused on Cosima's feet. Said feet were standing on the back counter. In mismatched socks as she leans forward on her toes. Delphine couldn't decide if she preferred Cosima standing on the counter in socks or wished she was still wearing her shoes. Cosima's earlier response, however, as she kicked her boots off was, 'Hey if I'm going to be unsanitary I'm going to be unsanitary with clean socks and not dirty shoes.' Delphine, displeased with the lack of safety slippery socks are providing Cosima, just wishes she'd come down already. "I was quicker. And it's my handwriting up here anyways. We can't mess with the flow of the board. Unless one of you wants to rewrite the _whole _menu, I'm making the changes. Thank you very much."

"No one is going to complain about the handwriting on the menu," Scott retorts.

"How do you know? I would." Grinning Cosima caps the marker then slides it into her pocket. Turning around she motions like she's about to jump down. Delphine quickly moves her body in the way. Giving Cosima a slight glare she proclaims, "You are not jumping down from there. You are not slipping and breaking your skull open in front of me." She raises her hand up to Cosima. "Aaw nice to know you care," Cosima says smiling brighter. She grabs Delphine's hand. Then jumps down with the blondes' help. Feet striking the ground with a thump. Hesitating too long to be smooth Delphine replies, "I-I just don't want to have to clean up the blood."

"That's what Scott's here for," Cosima laughs. Bending down she slips her shoes back on. Scott walks by her and gives her a hard enough nudge that she loses balance for a second. "Or maybe I'll let you lie there. Soaking up your own blood." He grins. Walking over to the front of the shop. "I will remember that next time you text me exclaiming that genetic sequences and markers have your brain spilling out from your ears. I will respond 'What do you want me to do about it? Guess I'll just have to let your shirt soak up the brain matter,'" Cosima grins. She wipes down the spot she was standing on before heading for the back room. Delphine watches them. Noting their good-natured yet, pretty mean banter. She briefly wonders how long they've been friends. Standing by the counter she waits for something to do. The commotion of multiple items hitting the floor disrupts the silence that claimed the store. Delphine was barely able to conceal her squeak of shock. An, "Oh, shit," carries from the back room.

"Are you okay Cosima?" Delphine calls. She takes a few steps towards her. Cosima's head pops into view, "I'm fine. Totally fine. Don't worry about it. Wanna go turn on the radio for me?"

"Um, okay," Delphine replies. Her eyes squint in suspicion. Feet carry her a few steps closer. Cosima waves her hands, shooing Delphine away. "I've got it, I've got it. Go…be busy." With a final, calculating look Delphine turns away from Cosima. Walking back to the counter. She walks behind it where the controls for the radio lie. A few more items go clattering onto the floor. "Cosima did you knock the shelf down again?" Scott asks barely containing his laugh. He tried to peek into the room but a surprisingly bare arm shot out, almost smacking him in the face. "Noooo. Of course not. Go…go help Delphine," Cosima rushes retreating into the room after slamming the door shut. Scott moseys over to Delphine. "She's really stubborn today. It's so early, it couldn't have been Sarah. She only knocks that shelf down when some one teases her about being short. She refuses to ask me for help, so she can prove them wrong. Then kaboom. Messy storage closet," he pauses to chuckle, "Wait. Just wait until she comes out." Scott crosses his arms, watching the door.

Delphine returns her focus to the radio. A thin finger pushes the black power button in. The words and beat of a pop song fills the shop with noise. "Alright, who's ready for another morning of labor," Cosima say enthusiastically. The door slams open behind her. She strides to the counter, bag of plastic cups in her arms. Standing next to Delphine she opens the bag and begins to put them in their proper place. Scott can't control the grin on his face as he says, "Hey, you know Cosima, if you're too short to reach something you _can_ ask for our help." Head snaps into his direction. Dreads smacking Cosima in the face. "Don't be a bitch. I'm not short." The next handful of cups land in place with a little more force than the last. "I'm vertically challenged." Delphine covers her mouth to hide the chuckle that slips out. Cosima's eyes shoot back to her. "Both of you just you wait. Imma get you back when you least expect it," Cosima retorts looking up. Mischievous grin growing on her face.

-FLC-

After finally getting the shop open and ready it wasn't long before customers made their way into the shop. A fairly good amount of them too. Currently Scott was making a drink while Cosima was taking the next girl's order. When Cosima was done Delphine would get the next one. At the moment, Delphine was leaning against the back counter. With one elbow resting on it, the other hand was in her pocket. Resting on her phone. Fighting the urge to pull it out. Fighting the urge to read the message _again_. Maybe if she just checked one more time (just once more) Stéphane's last message wouldn't be there. Sighing her eyes watch Cosima. Delphine was losing her ability to hope that the break up hadn't happened. Unable to trick herself into thinking that the text was a fluke. Her eyes trailed up and down Cosima's body without her brain's permission. Cosima was leaning forward on the counter as she talked to the customer. Shirt ridding up just a hair. (A torturous hair)

Cosima let's out a laugh as she turns around. With a shake of her head Delphine tries to fling her inappropriate thoughts away. Refusing to acknowledge the release of pressure of teeth from her bottom lip. Delphine's eyes catch Cosima's. Hazel eyes brightening as if Delphine had been the one to make her smile. "All yours," Cosima mouths as the next customer walks up to the counter. Delphine smiles at the customer and asks for what they would like. As she listens and taps their order into the register she soon feels the familiar burn of a gaze on her back. Cosima's eyes returning the favor, studying Delphine just as hard as Delphine had her. If only Delphine could master remaining unaffected by Cosima's observation. Or at least master seeming unaffected. Only little smirks and winks revealed when Cosima knew Delphine's eyes had lingered too long. _Keep it together Delphine. It's just Cosima. This is nothing new. Just Cosima. _"Merde. I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Delphine asks as she deletes her mistake from the register.

"Yeah, um, can I have the raspberry sweet tea with an oatmeal cookie?"

"Yes, of course. And you said medium, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like ice?"

"Yes please."

"Right. Okay," Delphine put all her focus in not messing up again, "That will be $2.50 please." The girl gave her a five. Delphine opened the register preparing to count the change. With a grin Cosima slinked behind her towards the pastries. Delphine froze. On both passes Cosima brushed her back. First graze more deliberate than the second. But the second trailed longer. Delphine forgot how to breathe for a moment. All attention on the tingles swimming up her spine to her (presumably functioning) brain. With barely concealed chuckles Cosima mutters low enough that only Delphine hears, "Who needs help now." Changing her face, feigning a look of concern, she adds, "The change is 2.50, you know?"

"Oui. Yes. Yes, I know," Delphine cleared her throat before stuttering into action. Cheeks no doubt pink. She just barely stops herself from throwing the change at the girl. Delphine quickly grabbed a cup. Turning on her heel, she faced the machine. She put the cup under it. Flipped the little lever. Watched as the liquid fell free. Sputtering and splashing as it started to fill the cup. _Just Cosima. Just Cosima. I don't. I don't feel anything. I have Stép—no. No, I don't. Baise. _With shallow breaths Delphine turns back around putting the lid on the cup. A quick sigh of relief escapes her mouth when she sees Cosima is helping the next customer instead of torturing her with her gaze. Or her smile. Delphine offers a "Have a pleasant day" to the back of her customer's head. Small pout on her lips Delphine returns to the back counter.

She watches Scott scuttle to the back room. When he disappears through the door her eyes glance towards Cosima. Who was humming to herself. Snippets of the hums being heard between blasts of the espresso machine. Pale fingers strummed against the counter. Light clicking of her nails occasionally disrupting the thump of fingers. Thoughts flashed back and forth through her mind. Cosima. Good thoughts. Cosima. Bad thoughts. Cosima. Back and Forth. She tried _tried_ to keep her eyes from following Cosima's legs. Cosima's hips. Cosima's arms. Cosima's hands. Cosima's fingers. Cosima_. _Delphine's chest fills with air as she takes a deep breath._ C'est moi. I need help._


	9. Part 9

"I'm sorry," Delphine says looking up at Scott with shining eyes. She was on the floor trying to quickly wipe up the coffee she spilled. Hands shaking. "No harm done, I'll make the new one," Scott replies with a gentle smile. He grabs a new cup then walks over to the machine. With a coffee soaked rag Delphine stands up. "Again, I'm really sorry," she says to the customer. Eyes downcast. "Incompetent," the woman replies with a scoff of disdain. Her sharp gaze evaluates Delphine. With a quick flip of her blonde bob she sighs, "Does Aldous really expect this place to make money, letting such people work here."

"One cup of hot tea," Scott cuts in holding the drink carefully in his hands.

"Mm. Thank you. See to it that, _that_ one doesn't get orders wrong again," the woman says from tight, red stained lips.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

"Mistakes should be…corrected." The dark eyes drilling into her made Delphine question if the mistake the woman was referring to was actually about the spill or her. A manicured hand dropped folded money onto the counter. As Delphine picked it up and tapped on the register, she squashed the urge to both defend herself and continue apologizing. Aware than anything she said would put her in even worse standings. Chimes hit the door casually. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I stopped by—Oh. Hey, Rachel…I didn't know you were coming today," Cosima says with a guilty smile. She walks over to the blonde, skateboard in hand. "Yes. Well, Aldous mentioned in passing that he hadn't had time to check up on the shop this month."

"Hm. He hasn't," Cosima muses.

"As I said. So, I took it upon myself to make my way down to this…venture. It's not doing as well as I'd hoped." Cold eyes glanced back at Delphine. Noticing the look, Cosima paused. She eyed Rachel before looking at Delphine. Trying to read Delphine's face. Eyes squinting to a glare behind black frames, she asserts, "Actually we're doing really well. You'd be surprised. _Especially, _now that we have another hand."

"When people don't show up to work _on time_ it does help to have a spare."

"It helps to have a manager that actually cares about their job," Cosima bit back. A few more quips were shot between Cosima and Rachel. Each one losing its hint of passive aggression and gaining a tone of straight aggression as they go. Delphine's gaze went from one to the other with each response. Cosima was becoming very bold with someone who apparently had the power to fire her. Biting her lip Delphine wasn't oblivious to the fact the simmering conversation was subliminally about her. "Oookay, Cosima. How bout you go put your stuff down in the back room," Scott rushed. He had shuffled over to Cosima when he saw her grip tighten on the board. Face relaxing from it's frustrated state Cosima muttered, "Fine. Yeah."

"Delphine can you give Rachel her change so that she can continue her observation of the shop."

"Of course," Delphine had forgotten about the money in her hands. She glanced at the listed change on the screen. Then quickly counted it out. "Here you are," she hesitates, holding the change out. Hopefully Rachel didn't notice the minute shaking of thin fingers. From the smirk on her lips, she did. Wordlessly Rachel turned, walking towards the back of the shop. Click of fierce heels going with her.

"Bitch."

"Cosima," Delphine reprimanded. Wide, doe eyes, turned to face Cosima. "What? Don't lie and say she isn't. She's a bitch. It's a fact," Cosima shrugs. Pulling the apron over her head. She adjusts the bun on her head before stepping towards the register. "But she's your boss. Shouldn't you not say things like that, when she could hear?"

"Meh. It's Rachel. She can't really fire me. I'm sure she'd like to. But Leekie would just hire me back." Delphine holds her response as a customer comes up to the line. Cosima takes the order. One, small, mixed berry smoothie. Delphine moves to the mini fridge grabbing the fruit, ice, and the juice. Making the drink as quickly as she can she hands the lidded drink to Cosima. Who gives it to the customer with a smile. When they're gone she leans back on the counter facing Delphine. "I don't fully understand why she can't fire you," Delphine says playing with her fingers.

"Okay. Well technically Rachel is our manager. And technically she should be here every day, you know, managing. Side note. She also has power to fire us lowly workers if she wanted. However. Leekie likes me, for some crazy reason. Who knows why? I've only been in like two classes with him. Either way, he's the one that offered me the job. Even if Rachel were to fire me, because this is technically his place, once he saw I was off the payroll he'd probably talk to dear daughter Rachel and then hire me again." Just the thought of it put a cheeky grin on Cosima's face.

"Daughter?" Delphine's face was scrunched in confusion. She's been working with Leekie for a couple weeks now. None of his tangents have ever gone towards children. There was a very long and bizarre digression detailing his ideal human beings' characteristics. But nothing about family. Cosima stood up straighter. Glancing back at Rachel who was speaking to Scott, about some concern of hers no doubt, Cosima lowered her voice, "Yeah. Leekie's like her father figure. That's why she's the manager btw. Her bachelor's in business helps, I guess. But really she only in charge cuz of Leekie."

"Oh. But father? I don't believe Aldous has mentioned children."

"She's not really his. Biologically. Her mother died when she was really young. And supposedly her birth father left her. Leekie's been kinda raising her since she was like 8? I think it was 8. But don't like take anything I'm saying as stone hard fact. This is all according to Sarah. Rachel's been a pain in her side waaaay longer than mine."

"I see." Delphine replies glossing over the fact she has no clue who Sarah is. With a sigh Delphine casually glances over at Rachel again. Looking away quickly when she catches Rachel's eyes. With a snicker Cosima asked, "So. What did you do to get on her shit list? Not like it takes much. Did you make a Dunkin' Donuts reference? Cuz yeah don't do that. Sarah actually got a rise out of her for that comment."

"Oh," Delphine gave a smile but it was obvious she didn't understand the joke.

"Dunkin' Donuts…coffee. The coffee place. Rachel's last name is Duncan. She is working at a….nevermind. What did you do?" It took a few more moments for Delphine to make the connection. Cosima couldn't contain her grin as she watched step-by-step understanding click it's way on Delphine's face. With wide eyes and a gasp she said, "Oh! I get it! That is funny. Oh, but not something she wants to hear, no."

"Nope. But Sarah makes the comment every time anyways." From the knowing grin on Cosima's face something tells Delphine Sarah isn't the only one. "But seriously Delphine. I'm nosey. What did you do?" Cosima begs. She gives Delphine a puppy dog look. A very good one. "O-oh. Well I had accidentally gotten her order wrong. I was making a coffee instead of tea."

"How'd you manage to do that? They don't even, well I guess coffee…hot tea. Coffeeee, hot teeeee, yeah they rhyme. But wow that was enough to get the Duncan Death Glare?"

"I also dropped it," Delphine blushes looking down.

"What?" Cosima laughs. Noticing Delphine's pout she apologizes, "I'm sorry. That isn't funny. I can't believe you dropped it. Oh my God. Not _on_ her right?"

"Mon Dieu, no. No, thank goodness," she looks around nervously, "she really would have killed me then."

"Yeah, really," Cosima laughs. Patting Delphine on the shoulder she says, "But hey. Don't worry. Rachel hates everybody. So even if you didn't do anything she wasn't going to like you. You saw how she was with me." Nodding Delphine steps forward. Two people had come in. Walking up to the counter. Delphine wanted to mention how Cosima basically defended her with Rachel but held her tongue. She didn't have the time at the moment. And she wasn't sure she was ready for Cosima's responses. Giving the two men a pretty smile she asked if they were ready to order.


	10. Part 10

"She is here again?" Delphine asks as she dumps her bags in the back room. Rachel Duncan was sitting in the same spot in the back of the shop as the day before. This time she was tapping away on a laptop. Steaming tea next to her on the table. "Yeah. She made some comment about making sure we don't ruin this place when I got her tea this morning," Scott replies.

"She has no life. She's been here all day," Cosima says as she passes them. She walks into the storage closet. As she passes them again, with two bags now in her hands she mutters, "Probably realized she had new underlings to torture. Jokes on her. Sarah should be stopping by. Probably with Helena."

"Helena and Rachel don't get along. At all. Seriously. Don't come between them," Scott fills in. Giving Scott a puzzled look Delphine asks, "Cosima mentions Sarah a lot. But Helena? Should I know them?" She follows Scott out the back room. "Oh. You didn't meet them?"

"Oh right. Nope. They came in the day Delphine left early," Cosima says. She fiddles with the coffee machine for a second. Turning to Delphine she says, "I don't know if you really got a chance to _see_ them, see them. But Sarah is the punk rock looking brunette. British accent…uh…you've actually seen her twice. Helena's her twin. Wild blonde hair. You can't forget it."

"Oh. Yes. I think I may remember their faces," Delphine answers. She takes a moment to sift through all the possible faces in her head. The door chimes open. A group of three walks in, chatting raucously. "Scott, Delphine, your turns," Cosima motions towards the register with a smile. Scott moves quicker, helping the first one.

-FLC-

"You think you could do better? I'd loooove to see you try," Cosima scoffs. She moves over to the espresso machine. Holding the cup under before pulling the lever. Rachel's face was hardened with a glare. Delphine, grabbing two chocolate chip cookies, was beginning to wonder how long this battle between Cosima and Rachel would go on for. Arms crossed over her chest, Rachel was leaning back on the back counter. "Whether or not I can do better is irrelevant. You three are the ones who should be preforming seamlessly."

"We are. Maybe if you stepped back long enough to stop breathing down our necks you would know." Cosima turns to the waiting customer, "Would you like whipped cream?"

"Yes, thank you." Delphine gets the whipped cream and passes it to Cosima who tops the drink off. She caps it and walks over to the side counter. "Have a great day," she says with a forced smile.

"Thanks, you too."

"I'm trying," Cosima mumbles under her breath.

"I'm not 'breathing down your necks' as you put it. I'm simply following your wishes and doing my job as manager." There was a quirk to Rachel's mouth. A ghost of a smirk. Filling up a cup of lemonade, Delphine tried to subtly watch Rachel. Who was still leaning back, butt on the edge of the counter, arms crossed. She seemed content to stay there for the rest of the day. _Must she be back here with us? I need that counter. She's just in the way. Ooh. Cosima is going to do something inappropriate very soon. _Delphine could feel the annoyance rolling off of Cosima in waves. It was practically materializing in the air. Scott, knowing what was safe, had quickly moved himself to table cleaning duty. Delphine handed the lemonade to the customer with a smile. Which was not returned. Cosima was taking the finale customer's order when door chimes clattered against an abruptly opened door. "Oi Oi," came Sarah's loud greeting.

"Hey Sarah," Cosima called back.

"Hello, Cosima," Helena said with less vigor than her twin.

"Hello Helena," Cosima replied this time smirk making it's way to her face. Delphine watched as Cosima shot Rachel a look before starting the customer's latte. If possible Rachel's posture became stiffer as Sarah and Helena moved forward. As the woman shuffled to the side counter to wait for her drink, Sarah dropped her arms onto the front counter. "So. Tony was thinkin' about dropping by this weekend. You up for a party?" Sarah asks Cosima's back. After handing the drink off with a "have a great day" Cosima turns to Sarah. "Yeah, sounds fun. Who's supplying?"

"Pro'aly Alison. Or Fee. I don't know. Tony might be bringing somethin'. We'll see."

"Sestra. Buy me some cake…please," Helena says fingers tapping the glass above said cake.

"You buy it."

"I did not bring money."

"Guess you're not gettin' it then."

"Sestra."

"No."

"Fine." Helena walks off. With a roll of her eyes Sarah turns her focus to the two heads of blonde hair behind the counter. With a smirk she says, "No mad dash out the shop today huh?"

"Oh! Non. I'm, I'm good today," Delphine stutters. She hopes the embarrassment didn't show on her cheeks. She remembers who Sarah is now. And she most definitely dashed out of the shop both times the woman was present. "Sarah don't be a bitch. Delphine lemme formally introduce you to the punk rock hoe Sarah Manning—

"Ey!"

"And over there getting money from a petrified Scott is the better twin Helena Manning."

"Goddammit. Helena!" Sarah turned to watch as Scott in fact handed Helena money with shaky hands. The smile on Helena's face was bright and innocent. She happily trotted back over to the counter with her money. "Now. I would like cake."

"Coming right up," Cosima said trying to contain her snickers. Sarah groaned rubbing her hand down her face. "Whatever. Meathead, this is Delphine."

"Do not call me this," after shooting Sarah a glare Helena politely reached over the counter, "Hello Delphine." Shuffling forward Delphine quickly took Helena's hand. Giving it a light shake she said, "Hello, Helena."

"Your accent. You are from Europe. France, yes?"

"Oui, I am. You too, have an accent?" Puzzled Delphine looked from Helena to Sarah. Then to Cosima. Confusion written on her face. Each crinkle in her forehead, a different question. Cosima jumped in, "Helena was raised in the Ukraine. They're like a movie. Twins separated at birth only to find each other again in their teens. Cool right? I keep telling Sarah they need to go on like Oprah or something. Oh Ellen! There's an idea."

"We're not going on tv Cos," Sarah replies with a roll of her eyes. Grin on her face Cosima shrugs, "Ooookay. Just know that it's still pretty epic. Your story could be big. You two could be faaamous," she ends teasingly.

"That's the last thing I need," Sarah mutters hand in her hair. Not bothering to move to a table Helena was already halfway through her cake. Eyes continuing to evaluate Delphine. This gaze was unlike the one Delphine's used to receiving from Cosima. Nervously biting her lip she tries not to fidget too much. Awkwardly attempting to keep Helena's gaze. Helena continues to study her for a few more piercing seconds. With an affirmative nod she turns to Cosima and says, "Her I like." There's a cut of eyes that shoot a glare at Rachel. The opposite of the previous statement being discernable from a low growl escaping from Helena's throat. Eyes hopping from a stoic Rachel to a visibly displeased Helena, Delphine is surprised to realize she had forgotten Rachel was even behind her. Before she can think to hard about it Cosima whines, "Uuuugh Helena," then covers her face. Delphine eyes then bounce from an embarrassed Cosima to smirking twins. Uncovering her face with a pout Cosima looks at Delphine. Probably hoping she didn't understand Helena's connotation. With a giggle Delphine gives Cosima a wink.

-FLC-

"Your friends are very amusing," Delphine smiles. The shop quiets down now that Helena and Sarah were gone. (Helena had to physically push an agitated Sarah out of the shop before a fight could break out.) "I think embarrassing is the word you're looking for," Cosima grins looking up.

"Maybe." Delphine watches as Cosima turns back to the case. Muttering to herself. Using her fingers to air count cookies. It wasn't quite closing time. But it was getting there. And an inventory list was needed. "Okay. We still have like 10 of these suckers left. Alison made way too many cookies this time."

"Maybe Helena would like some."

"She definitely would," Cosima stands up, "But if I bring another batch of sweets over Sarah might kill me. Then again. If Tony's coming I can use that as an excuse. Him and Helena will wolf down everything. Thanks. Oh. I got this one." Cosima wipes her hands on the back of her skirt (Delphine definitely wasn't watching) before leaping over to the counter. Delphine walks over to the case. Bending down she picks up where Cosima left off. After a few minutes she was rapt in the process of counting then writing it down. Counting, write it down. Count. Write. A soft tap of a warm finger presses on her cheek. Pen and notepad slipping out her hands as Delphine squeaks in surprise. "Oh shit. Haha, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Cosima laughs.

"It's fine," Delphine waves off. Blushing as she grabs the pen and paper from the floor. "Counting pastries really that captivating?" Cosima teases with a smile.

"Yes. No. I was. I was just focusing," Delphine says looking up at Cosima through her lashes. Pink still warming her cheeks. There's a pause before Cosima answers, "Uh, I was totes just teasing you. Anyways. Is it cool if I leave you here with Ray Ray and Scott?"

"You should probably not call her that after what happened earlier."

"Nah it's cool. If she hears me she'll just be reminded of Sarah. Then she'll make that 'I want to kill you slowly and painfully' face or give me like the Duncan Death Glare. Which are more or less the same thing, but watevs. So, are you cool?" With a cheeky grin Cosima adjusts her glasses, "Like if I leave now will I be informed about how I need to shit kick Rachel for you?" With a quick glance down Delphine looks back up at Cosima and says, "I will be fine. You won't need to…shit kick? Rachel." The grin on Delphine's face almost, _almost_, matches Cosima's. Cosima's smile only got brighter. Fangs appearing as she says, "Well, just in case you do, you got my number now." With a nod of her head she walks off to the back room. Retrieving her belonging before heading for the door. Delphine watches Cosima walk out of the shop, skateboard in hand. When the chimes jingle shut Delphine stands back up. Setting the pen and notepad down she looks around for Rachel. Who's eyes seemed to be already on her.

* * *

AN: Wow sorry this was kinda a long wait. :/ school's dumb. Buuuut here we are!


	11. Part 11

Humming to herself Delphine wiped down some tables. Scott was taking care of their sole customer. And Cosima was nowhere to be found. Not that Delphine was fixated on that fact or anything while she hopped to the next table. Wiping it down in a counter-clockwise motion. Her hums faltered when a buzz came from inside her pocket. Shocked she looked down at the pocket like it had just spoken to her. After the breakup with Stéphane her phone was pretty much dead. Who would be texting her now? Setting the rag down, she reached into her pocket. Pulling out her small black phone.

_Cosima: Hey Delphine! Is Rachel there? _

Now Delphine had to stare at her phone like it grew a mouth and started speaking. Since when did Cosima text her? The only other messages in the thread was her obligatory '_Hi this is Delphine. Scott gave me your number_' and Cosima's response '_Awesomesauce!_' Biting her lip Delphine replies,

_No. She isn't….why aren't you here? _

As soon as her finger released the send button Delphine cursed herself. _Merde! I can't believe I just sent that._ _You sound so needy. Why didn't I at least say that she's late? _Biting her lip something fierce, Delphine scrubs an already clean table. Waiting for Cosima's reply. Butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach. Butterflies that turn into bats when another buzz vibrates her pocket.

_Miss me? :P _

Before Delphine can embarrass her way through a response there's another buzz

_Jk ;) I got stuck in lab. I'll b there in like 20ish mins. Tell Scotty no need to have a hernia, I'm on my way_

After a quick reply of '_oh okay_' Delphine can only stare at the text. Her cover is safe. Cosima thinks she was asking because of Scott.

-FLC-

_Cheeky grins should be illegal, _Delphine thinks turning away from Cosima's cheeks tinting. Though it was Delphine's fault that she was on the receiving end of it. She was caught staring at Cosima. Again. She can't help it. Nobody can. Wearing a sleeveless, patterned crop top Delphine's eyes were drawn to Cosima's exposed skin. Accented by a dangling necklace and wrists covered by bracelets. It didn't help that Cosima got rid of the loose sweater that had covered smooth arms. Cosima had also forgone her employee apron. Delphine is tempted to remind her about it. But she's afraid Cosima's response will make everything worse. Heat flowing all throughout Delphine's body she quickly busied herself making the next customers drink. Attempting to keep her eyes focused on the cup in her hand. Not on the tantalizing midriff that was so wonderfully exposed. _Did she really wear this outfit in lab? It is definitely not safe attire._ Fumbling with the almost overflowing drink Delphine attempts to block out the giggles coming from Cosima's direction. Handing the drink to the customer Delphine heads straight back to the register. Cutting Scott off. If she's busy working, she can't be looking.

_Baise. She's doing this on purpose. She has to be. _Telling her body that oxygen was essential Delphine lets out a shaky breath her lungs forgot to release. Cosima was putting her dreads up in a high bun. The extension of her arms gave Delphine more than an eyeful of skin. All the while she was yapping away with Scott. Talking about some "runes" game that Delphine's never heard of. They were pretty adamant about it too. Delphine would say that this flaunting of skin was completely innocent. If it wasn't for the fact the grin she loved to hate was still in place. _I wish for the blatant flirting. This is too much. And embarrassing._ _I am not...not this desperate…am I?_ Looking away Delphine wished for a customer. Or even Rachel.

The sound of background music is overrun by the sounds of machines going and people talking. Their midday rush was extra full. As Delphine lidded a drink to give to the man waiting at the side counter, Cosima was grabbing some pastries for a woman beside him, while Scott took the next order. With at least five more people in line. At this moment having three people behind the counter didn't seem like enough hands. "Have a nice day," she smiled as the man took his cup of black coffee, nodded, and left. She returned to the counter at the same time as Cosima. "I'll get the next girl, you get the one after that," Cosima says then replaces Scott. Delphine pretended not to notice they way Cosima's eyes lit up when she saw the next customer. She also didn't notice Cosima flirt her way through the order. Hands "admiring" the other girl's bracelets. She did not notice it at all. As Cosima turned around grabbing a cup she gave Delphine a cheeky smile and a wink. _Merde. She knows exactly what she's doing. But I'm…I'm not jealous. No. I'm not. _She doesn't allow herself to dwell on the quickly advancing thoughts. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asks the next customer with a smile.

"Hi. Can I get a small cappuccino with a—

"Excuse me, I asked for no ice," a woman cuts in quite rudely. Arm extended, drink in Delphine's face. "If you give me a second I'll be right with you," Delphine says glancing back at her current customer.

"I want my money back."

"What? Because of ice?"

"You got my order wrong," the woman asserts.

"Ice…isn't part of the total…I can get you a new drink if you'd like but—

"I got this Delphine. Can you move the side please? You're holding up the line," Cosima says motioning to the side counter. With a huff the woman moves. Cosima rolls her eyes playfully at Delphine before turning to the other customer. "Sorry about that. What was it you wanted?"

"Yeah, can I get a small cappuccino with a—

"I would really appreciate you toning your attitude down right now. Its just ice! Scott. You handle this," Cosima nearly shouts. Hands in the air she walks off to the back room. Delphine watches her for a moment. When Scott slides over, sheepish grin on his face, she again turns to her customer. With a sympathetic head tilt she waits for her order again. With a sigh the girl rushes, "Small cappuccino. Chocolate chip cookie."

"Okay," Delphine types it up, looking around quickly she whispers, "I'll cover the cookie. That will be $1.50 please."

"Thank you," the girl smiles giving Delphine direct change. She goes to grab the cookie first. Watching Scott deal with the troublesome customer. While she's making the drink Cosima comes bouncing back. Grin back on her face. Easily greeting the next customer with a smile, and taking the order. "You are very happy again," Delphine states. Cosima was standing next to her filling a cup with lemonade. "I went snooping through your bag and found all your notebooks that say 'Mrs. Delphine Niehaus'. Brought my mood right up."

"What? I…I didn't. I don't. Niehaus?"

"Keep stuttering and I'll start to think you really _do_ have a notebook with my name all over it!" Cosima laughs. As she lids the drink she continues, "I just took a moment in my happy place. Amazing how positive thinking can flip your mood around," giving the drink to the customer she throws over her shoulder, "Oh and, Niehaus, Cosima Niehaus. At your service." Snorting at herself she wonders why she hasn't said that sooner. Nodding at Cosima's back Delphine watches Scott get the next costumer. "So. My theory is that Rachel sent that woman over here to spy on us. And since we're obvs doing an awesome job she came up with a pathetic excuse to run and tell Rachel," Cosima says plopping herself next to Delphine.

"That seems a little far fetched."

"Nah. Rachel's determined like that."

** "**Hey Cosima, or Delphine, can one of you get more of the coffee beans in the bag with the orange label," Scott asks standing by a machine that's sputtering out it's last droplets.

"I'll get it. We need more lids too," Cosima says. Short skirt flaring out a bit as she swings on her heels to face the back room. Delphine catches herself watching Cosima's hips. Shaking her head she turns to face their final customer. "Are you ready to order?" Delphine asks.

"Can I have an iced French vanilla coffee? With skim milk, and a banana nut muffin."

"Sure," Delphine taps the order into the register, "That will be $3.00 please." The girl hands her a five. As Delphine gets the change Scott grabs the muffin. She hands the money to the girl before leaning down to the mini fridge. Iced coffee mix and cup in her hands Delphine is prepared to start the drink when there's a sound of crashing objects from the back room. "Really Cosima?" Scott chuckles shaking his head.

"Should I…go check on her?" Delphine asks.

"She's probably fine. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Shit!" Another crash follows Cosima's curse. Giving Scott a look Delphine says, "I'm going to check on her. Can you finish this for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Handing off the drink Delphine attempts to calmly walk to the back room. Her pace quickening when a mumbled, "fuck," makes it to her ears. "Cosima are you al—what are you doing?" Delphine covered her mouth. Body beginning to shake from concealed laughter. "Dude! Don't laugh!" Cosima replied. She was grinning brightly despite her words. Shoes off, Cosima was standing on the second shelf up. Gripping the shelf between her fingers for dear life. Cups, napkins, coffee bags, and more littered the floor. "Why didn't you call for help?" Delphine giggles stepping closer.

"I don't need help."

"You are stuck, no?"

"No."

"No?" Delphine crosses her arms. Looking up at Cosima skeptically. Smiling Cosima stuck her tongue out playfully. Reaching up with one hand she grabs the bag of plastic lids. Tossing it to the floor she grins, "See. I got mad skills."

"Will they help you get down?" Delphine replies with a shake of her head. Cosima was too much. Hazel eyes looked down at the messy floor. Then at Delphine. Then back at the floor. The twinkle in her eyes a troublesome sign for Delphine. "How good are you at catching?"

"Cosima! I'm not—

"One!" Cosima sways on the self.

"Cosima."

"Twooo!" This time Cosima quickly lets go then grabs the self again. (Giving Delphine a mini heart attack)

"Cosima, I swear if you—

"Three!" Giggling Cosima jumps down from the self. Landing perfectly on shaky legs. Standing up straight she throws a proud grin at Delphine. "I've jumped down from there many _many _times. Nothing broken yet. You should stop worrying about me. Though it's flattering," Cosima smiles. She slips her shoes back on. "Petite merde," Delphine murmurs arms crossing her chest. Grin still plastered on her face Cosima pokes Delphine's shoulder, "Don't be mad. My awesomeness should amaze."

"Your awesomeness? This is not the word I'd use," Delphine replies. Halfheartedly waving a slap towards Cosima's hand. Tongue poking out Cosima starts to clean up the floor. "Mad skills?" She offers.

"No that's not it either," Delphine can't help but grin. Bending down she decides to help Cosima clean up her mess. "Hmmm…how about genius?"

"Definitely not that."

"Hey! I'll have you know I have a very high IQ."

"I'm sure. Especially seeing you love to jump down from high places and potentially kill yourself."

"Please. That wasn't even that high of a jump. You telling me you never jumped out of a huge ass tree before. Like not even when you were little?" On her tippy toes Cosima attempted to place the cups back on their proper shelf. "Never," Delphine replied trying not to laugh at Cosima's efforts. Tippy toes was not enough. "Ah. You were one of those, like, I'll die if I get dirt on my new dress kinda kids weren't you," Cosima says between hops up to push the bag on the shelf. Each time she lands flat on the ground the bag falls back towards her raised hand. Chuckling Delphine walks up behind Cosima. Practically in Cosima's ear she answers, "No. I wouldn't say that. I just knew when an idea was too crazy." She slips her fingers in between Cosima's. Feeling Cosima's hand tense then relax. Absentmindedly her thumb gently rubs between the space of Cosima's thumb and pointer finger. When the bag slips from Cosima's grasp, Delphine's fingers quickly take it. Easily she extends her arm far enough to set the bag on the shelf. Beneath her Cosima breaths, "Or not crazy enough." Before Delphine can even contemplate the words she is suddenly made aware of exactly how close Cosima is. The smaller girls' warm body rolling back into Delphine's. Causing a hitch in her breath. Bag on shelf forgotten. Who's body shuddered first? Neither one knew. But as Delphine's left hand pulled Cosima's body even closer, long fingers pressing into exposed skin, the vibrations from Cosima's moan was felt by both. Delphine could feel the flex of muscles, the quickening of breath, beneath her fingers.

"Shit," is whispered from quivering lips. Cool metal is again gripped between one of Cosima's hands. The other tangles it's way up into Delphine's golden curls. Pulling their heads closer together. Cosima doesn't have the capacity to notice the precarious nature of being pressed up against the shelf. Senses in overdrive. Heat swirls throughout her body. Nails bite into her stomach, teasing the edge of her top. Ragged breaths blow on her ear. On her neck. Scents of plastic and coffee pulled through her nostrils. Only for hints of vanilla to conquer all other smells as the body behind her presses down. A hand grasps at her hip. Causing another curse to be groaned out as skirt clad hips roll back again.

Feeling every move of hips and back to her increasingly sensitive front Delphine's body returns the gesture. As Delphine's hips grinded down on Cosima, her hands pull her back. Trying to bring her closer. Closer. Cosima _needed _to be closer. Fingers danced along the flat plains of Cosima's tensing stomach. Pink lips wrapped around the sensitive skin above a beating pulse. White teeth taking a second to scrape against tanned skin. Wet tongue following the path of teeth. Moving around a silver necklace. Humming Delphine's mouth trailed up until it rested on Cosima's jawline, just below her ear. And nipped.

"Holy…fuck," Cosima's eyelids fluttered behind glasses. Hand pulling hair from the roots of Delphine's head. Closer. Knees almost gave out. "Delphiiine," slipped from Cosima's lips when another nip pinched her skin. Eyes opening Delphine's brain began piecing visual information back together. Cosima trembling beneath her. Wall. Shelf. Cosima's heaving chest. Napkins. Coffee beans. Coffee beans. Coffee beans. Eyes widening. With awkward jerks Delphine tried to disentangle herself from Cosima. "Mon dieu!" She maneuvered her hair out from Cosima's hold, "Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas—"

"Holy watershed," Cosima breathed turning around, "The noggin ain't 100% Delphine. I'm identifying panic but I really don't know what you're saying." With the trace of a self-deprecating grin on her lips Cosima's words may not have been the complete truth. Fighting the urge to flee, Delphine's blinking gaze shot all around the room. Taking deep breaths she attempted to calm herself. Stuttering she started, "I-I-I'm sorry Cosima. I don't…I don't know what came over me." Fingers fussing with loose hairs Delphine's hand raked what it could to the side. Cosima's usually animated hands folded in themselves as she stared down at her shoes. "Delphine. Don't be sorry. I'm pretty sure I started it. It was my fault. I don't know what happened. One minute we were all nice and chill, then like you were so close and touching me, and I just…I just…" sighing Cosima chanced a glance up at Delphine's face, "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

"Ruined?" Delphine echoed back. _What? What could Cosima have ruined? _Even in Delphine's confused state she quickly picked up on the fall in Cosima's mood. She looked like a kicked puppy. Delphine knew she didn't want to see such a sorrowful expression on Cosima's face. Stepping closer Delphine took Cosima's face into her hands, "Non Cosima. Nothing's ruined."

"Yes. It is. Things are going to get awkward. You're going to start avoiding me. I'm going to start avoiding you because you're avoiding me. We'll go in circles all day just trying not to look at each other. I'll just keep wondering what I did wrong. And how I could have stopped this. Then one of us is going to quit because it'll just get too hard to stand next to each other and not talk or laugh or tease—

"Cosima, breath," Delphine says giving Cosima's head a little shake. Small grin pulling at her lips Delphine replies, "None of that will happen." Cosima stares up into Delphine's eyes. Thoughts rolling around her head. "It's not going to get awkward?" Cosima prods.

"Okay, I can't promise that. But I'm not…what is it you say? Freaking? I was. But now I'm more, hmm, levelheaded. And I don't think it's possible for me to avoid you," with and embarrassed smile she adds, "Even running out of the shop didn't work." Bright grin grows on Cosima's face. "I'm too cute to avoid right? Or too sexy? It's probably too sexy. Shit. That was probably the wrong thing to say considering the circumstances."

"I'll go with too cute," Delphine chuckles. Thumbs idly caressing Cosima's cheeks. "I'll take it." Delphine watches as Cosima's tongue pokes through her grin. A minute of them smilingly dorkily at each other goes by. Then Cosima's expression becomes serious. "Not to like kill the mood, but, is this going to be one of those things we never talk about again? Cuz not gunna lie that was hot."

"I…" fingers still.

"How long does it take to grab a coffee bag and some lids?" Scott calls as he enters the back room. Delphine jumps away from Cosima just before he walks to the supply closet door. "Jeeze, Cosima. We're going to need to keep a step ladder in here for you," he says looking down at the messy floor.

"I don't need a ladder," she picks up the lids and coffee bag, "I got them didn't I?"

"But at what expense," he laughs.

"Whatever," Cosima grins, rolling her eyes. She leads Scott out of the supply closet. Watching them leave Delphine looks at the floor. "I guess I'll clean up then." Bending down she grabs multiple items into her arms. She stands with a sigh, "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

AN: ...that happened... *sweats*

unrelated- if the guest who left the comment about this story not really going anywhere is still reading can you elaborate on that? i want to hear your opinion on why


	12. Part 12

"Have a great day," Cosima smiles to the woman's back. Turning towards Scott she adds under her breath, "Not. What is this? Rude customers day?"

"It's not that bad Cosima," Scott replies making a drink.

"You're not the one who just had to help two demanding customers back to back." She leans back on the counter. Adjusting her glasses Cosima looks around at the shop. It was fairly calm. Nothing her and Scott couldn't handle by themselves. Fingers tapping, she gives Scott a quick glance. "So, um, has Delphine like…called or something? She say anything about not coming in today?"

"Hmm…no. She didn't tell me anything about not showing up. Why? Did she text you?"

"Nope." _Delphine probably has a good reason for being late. No need to worry._ _She's probably stuck in class or something. _"Hm. What about Rachel? Heard from her?"

"Actually yes. She wrote on the board in the back room. From now on she's going to be coming in once a week."

"She wrote on the board? Seriously? We don't even use that," Cosima says face scrunched. The bell chimes as a customer walks in. "She said she wanted us to note that she means business," Scott says with a shrug, walking up to the counter.

"Wonderful," Cosima replies with a roll of her head. Eyes stopping at the door.

-FLC-

Humming to herself Cosima tops her drink off with a healthy portion of whipped cream. Smiling she turns to the customer saying, "Here you go! Extra whipped cream. Have a great day."

"Thanks," the girl smiled taking the drink. Still humming Cosima sways behind Scott. Feeling the music in her body. Her arms swim through the air. She makes her way over to the radio control. Raising the volume a few notches. "Cosima."

"Down Scotty. It's just for this song." Cosima gives Scott her signature grin. The beat of the song bounced around the shop. Despite the eyes on her Cosima couldn't stay still. Laughing at herself she continued her little dance. Scott shook his head but didn't comment. When another customer walked up she danced her way to the counter. "Hi. How can I help you," she smiled.

"Hi. Um, can I get an iced mocha. No whipped cream."

"Sure, anything else?" Cosima tapped on the screen.

"That's it."

"Alright. Oh wait, what size?"

"Medium."

"Cool. That'll be 2 bucks."

"Here you go."

"Thanks," closing the register she walks over to the refrigerator. Starting the drink Cosima attempts to refrain from dancing. As she caps the drink she ignores a couple spills on the counter. She hands the drink to the customer with a smile, "Here you go. Have a great day." The customer nods before leaving. As the song changes Cosima spins over to the radio. Turning it back down she grins, "See Scott. Back to normal."

"Thank you. Hey have you cleaned the bathrooms yet today?"

"Nope. I don't clean the bathrooms. That's usually your or Delphine's job."

"Really Cosima?" Scott gives her a look.

"Hey, you guys clean the bathrooms I clean the tables. Sounds good to me."

"_I_ always clean the tables."

"Mmmm…are you sure?" Cosima teases grabbing a rag.

"Positive."

"Weeeell, looks like I'm cleaning them now," she throws over her shoulder as she walks to the nearest table. The chimes clang against the door. "I am _so _sorry that I am late," Delphine throws out as she practically runs to the back room. Cosima watches her. Eyes widened. Coming back out, apron on, hands pulling hair back into a ponytail Delphine adds, "I had a Biochemistry exam it was…as you say…killer?"

"I totally understand. But no worries it's been pretty slow today," Cosima says giving the table a few wipes.

"Okay. I feel a little better then."

"Buuut you know. The bathrooms haven't been cleaned yet. And siiiince you're so late, you should probably get on that."

"I see. I will remember this logic next time you are late," Delphine smiles pointing at Cosima. Nevertheless she heads over to the bathrooms. "Me? Late? I don't know what you're talking about Delphine."

"Mhm. I am sure," Delphine says. Grin on her face Cosima watches Delphine walk away. Tongue running across the bottom of her canines. When Delphine disappears behind the bathroom door Cosima returns her focus to the tables. Smile still in place.

Watching Delphine's not so subtle fidgets was a source of endless amusement for Cosima. Delphine was currently helping a customer. So, Cosima leaned on the side of the counter and just watched. Making a point to grin brightly every time Delphine's eyes would peek at her from the side. There was something about Delphine's hands though. Cosima always got lost studying them. They didn't move wildly around like hers. But they did move. No bracelets that jingled as they hit each other. But sharp confident taps hit the register screen. Long fingers easily take money and count change. But fiercely hold onto a cup as she makes a drink. Fingers. Fingers that caressed her face. Cradled her head. Heated her skin. _Shit. Focus Niehaus. _Rolling over to be behind the register Cosima smiled at the approaching customer. Taking their order and starting the drink she couldn't help but to keep glancing back at Delphine. _Are we really okay? Things seem fine. But what if it isn't? I need to…to like just approach her. Just like get it over with._ "Here you go," Cosima smiles handing the customer their drink. Turning back around she catches Delphine turn away. Bottom lip captured between teeth. Letting out a shaky sigh Cosima thinks, _How is it I became putty without even kissing her? Mmm…why didn't I kiss her? Niehaus you made a huge mistake. No. No. Delphine probably doesn't even like me that way. It was an accident. A very nice accident. _Eyes trace Delphine's lips. Neck tingling at the memory of those lips and teeth on her skin. There is an intake of breath from Delphine's direction. Before she can speak the shop door goes slamming open. "Sup bitches. Guess who's arrived to make your day infinitely better!"

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" Cosima throws out.

"Close but no cigar. Tony Sawicki is here and ready to please!" Bright smile illuminates his face as he walks up to the counter. Silver tooth glinting as he reaches Cosima. "Hey Dreads. Miss me?"

"Not one bit."

"That's okay. Your secret's safe with me. I know you cry yourself to sleep when I'm gone."

"Obvs," Cosima laughs. She walks around the counter. Grin in place she nearly runs into Tony's open arms. After they collide Tony squeezes her. Cosima's arms wrap tighter around him. A squeezing contest ensues accompanied by grunts from both parties. "We get it. You idiots love each other. Save your cuddle fest for later," a brunette says walking up next to them.

"Jealous?" Tony smirks giving Cosima an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely not," she replies.

"Oh my god stop," Cosima laughs pushing Tony away, "Your scruff tickles." Moving out from Tony's arms Cosima walks back behind the counter. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Sarah mentioned that you're working with a French hottie now. Me and Beth seem to be the only ones who haven't met her. So we came to fix that."

"Yeah, you're holding out on us Cosima," Beth says with a shake of her head.

"What? I," at a lost of words and slightly embarrassed Cosima glances at Delphine. Who was behind the counter watching everything. Cosima sure had a lot of friends who visit the shop. Cosima's glance didn't go unnoticed however. "Daaaamn girl," Tony whistles. He looked Delphine up and down. Even going so far to move around the counter to look at her from different angles. "Sarah did not mention that she was a _smokin'_ French hottie," Tony smiles. Giving Delphine a wink. Holding his hand out to Delphine he introduces himself, "Name's Tony." With an unsure glance at a thoroughly embarrassed Cosima, Delphine shakes Tony's hand, "Delphine."

"Damn. That accent. How do you resist Dreads?" The twinkle in Tony's eyes was reminiscent of looks Cosima has given Delphine before. Unsure what to make of it Delphine just smiles. "Wolf man, you're scaring her. I'm Beth. Nice to finally see this Delphine that everyone enjoys teasing Cosima about," with another shake of hands Delphine can't stop the smile that grows on her lips. At the sound of an agonizing groan Beth shoots Cosima a glance. Hands covering her face, Cosima wishes the floor would open up and devour her whole. "I hate all of you."

"You love us!" Tony laughs still eyeing Delphine.

"Nope. I hate you. And Sarah! Remind me to kill her," Cosima says crossing her arms. She gives Delphine an apologetic smile. "Ignore them. They mean well but they're lunatics."

"Hey. I'm no lunatic. Now as much fun as it is teasing you. I actually want some coffee," Beth says leaning on the counter. Happily moving to the register Cosima asks, "Black?"

"Yeah. And medium please."

"Got it."

"Don't forget her donut," Tony grins.

"Shut up." Tony starts laughing at Beth's perturbed face. Can she come in this shop once without being teased about donuts? Cocking her arm back she punches an unfazed Tony in the shoulder. With a roll of her eyes she hands Cosima her money saying, "Whatever he wants don't give it to him."

"We'll see," Cosima grins. Delphine walks off to make the coffee. Tongue poking through teeth Cosima asks, "We got glazed donuts if you change your mind."

"Very funny. That shit eating grin won't be on your face for long. You should ask Delphine to join us tomorrow."

"Oooh yes. Frenchie needs to be there."

"And why would I do that? So I can have all of you there to tease me about her at once? In her presence. No thanks." Beth turns to Delphine who's bringing the drink over. "Mhmm…So Delphine, you and the Geek Monkey are pretty close right?"

"Eeh," Delphine glances at Cosima as if to ask 'you?'. Glaring at Beth suspiciously Cosima just gives Delphine a nod. "Yes. Cosima is very friendly."

Tony snorts.

"Good to hear. Well. We came here to tell Cosima about a little get together we're going to have this weekend. Maaaybe you'd like to come?" Beth grins innocently before sipping her drink.

"Beth!" Cosima hisses under her breath.

"Oh well…I…," surprised Delphine doesn't know who to look too. Cosima, who didn't look very happy. Beth, who looked overly innocent. Or Tony, whose face was about to split open. "It'll be fun. Drinkin', partyin', smokin'. And you should know everybody there. We're the last ones from our little club to meet you," he smirks.

"I'm…I'm not sure…"

"Cosima wants you there," Beth asserts.

"I can speak for myself."

"Oh. So you don't want Delphine to come?" Beth makes a face as if a secret was just awkwardly revealed on accident.

"I…I didn't say that!" Arms fly into the air as Cosima goes from glaring at her two annoying friends to making sure Delphine doesn't think wrong. "Well then! All you gotta do is ask Delphine. Work out the details. And bam we got us a new member to initiate," Tony smirks. The door opens with a jingle as customers walk in. "Oh look at that, customers! Looks like you guys should beat it."

"I guess. Hope to see you tomorrow Delphine," Beth says with a grin.

"Same. Bye Delphine. See ya Dreads!" Tony waves following Beth out.

"I can't believe those assholes," Cosima mutters.

"I kind of liked them," Delphine smiles. She steps up to the counter. Turning to Delphine with a look of disbelieve Cosima replies, "Oh my god! You enjoyed them torturing me."

"Your friends are always entertaining," Delphine says unable to conceal her laughter.

"You say that now."

-FLC-

With Scott closing up the front, Delphine and Cosima were alone in the back. Both of them gathering up their stuff. "Alright since I know the consequences will be a thousand times worse if I don't ask. Do you actually wanna hang out this weekend? We're probably just going to pregame at Felix's then hit a club or something. Shouldn't be too terrible." Cosima tries to keep her tone casual. But she's nervous. She can't decide if she's more nervous about Delphine saying yes or saying no. Fingers pick at the paint on her skateboard. Freeing her hair from it's pony tail Delphine runs her hands through it with some thought. "Are you sure you want me there?" She finally asks. Her tone was joking, but eyes were glued to the floor. Cosima took a few steps towards Delphine. "Hey if you wanna hang out with my insane bunch of friends, I'd love to have you there. You'll only have to worry about being teased for a half hour max. After that everyone will be wasted and more preoccupied with other things to ask about us. N-n-not that there's an us. Like an official us. Just platonic. Totally platonic us. Yes. They know that for sure. For sure. Sorry. I'm rambling." Cosima gives a self-deprecating grin. Trying to will the heat on her cheeks to leave. Smiling Delphine's hand comes up to take Cosima's cheek. "You're so cute," she laughs thumb rubbing Cosima's chin. Dropping her hand she says, "Okay. Sure. I'd like to come and…hang out. It will be nice to get out from my apartment for once."

"Have you not gone out since you've been here?" Cosima asks. Snapping out of the distracted state she was in from Delphine's hand. "Non."

"Delphine. You really need to get a life," Cosima laughs.

"Rude," Delphine smiles before turning to leave. Chuckling Cosima jogged after her. Hitting the light off. "You can't disagree with me though. You haven't even just gone out to a bar or something?"

"Nope. I just go to class, here, home and back."

"That's kinda sad. Wish you told me sooner. I totes could have taken you out somewhere before now."

"Is that so?"

"I-I-I mean only if you, like, wanted to," Cosima back pedals giving Delphine a frightened look.

"I'll hold you to that," Delphine smiles, a teasing look in her eyes. Watching Delphine for a second Cosima calms herself. _Maybe she's been hanging around me too much. I think I'm rubbing off on her. _Grin back in place Cosima yells, "We're leaving Scotty! Don't forget to lock the door."

"Sure thing."

Walking out the door Cosima breathed in a nice breath of crisp air. She glances at Delphine who was watching her. "Well Ms. Cormier, I will text you later to give you some deets."

"Deets?"

"Details," Cosima waves, "Do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't think my skateboard can carry us both," Cosima winks, "I'll text you my address and a time."

"Okay. Is there anything specific I should plan on wearing?"

"Mmm…just wear something you can dance in," Cosima smiles, eyes twinkling.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow Cosima."

"Yeah, see you…" Cosima trails off. Delphine leans down. Her face becoming increasingly closer to Cosima's. Lips brush the corners of her mouth as Delphine kisses both of Cosima's cheeks. Cosima is unable to breath when Delphine pulls away. Biting her bottom lip Delphine gives a little wave, "Bye."

"Bye," Cosima breathes out. Watching Delphine leave Cosima thinks, _Tomorrow will be interesting. Darwin save me._

* * *

AN: Writing Beth is intimidating. But Tony and Beth that's pretty fun. Oh and again thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!


	13. Part 13

AN: *tour guide voice* if you look to the right we have me projecting my need for my 21st birthday so i can skip out on the line to the club. Seriously. I'm too old for all that pushing. Also for Beth being the one i'm most unsure about writing I sure did write her a lot *shrugs* Sorry about the wait, Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

One hand plays with the end of her jacket while Delphine uses the other hand to check her phone. Again. Cosima said to come by her apartment around 9:30. Here it is 9:28, and Delphine is sitting in her car outside said apartment. She checks the address. Then double-checks it. The last thing she wants to do is embarrass herself by going to the wrong place. Biting her lip she works up the courage to exit the comfort of her car. With an exhale she forces herself to get out. Shutting the door quickly. Hands clutching her bag, she makes her way to the building. Repeating the room number in her head as she goes.

As she walks up the stairs she can't keep her worries at bay. _I hope what I'm wearing is okay. I would not want to be over dressed…but what if I'm under dressed? Merde. I should have worn the sheer top. Or the blue one. I don't know. It's been so long since I've gone out anywhere._ She reaches Cosima's door and freezes. _I shouldn't have worn my hair up. What if I'm wrong? What if I'm supposed to be coming over tomorrow? _She raises her hand to knock. _Non. I'm being ridiculous. There's nothing to worry about. I hope._ Before she can psych herself out any further Delphine gives the door a few solid knocks. There's a thud from inside before the door swings open. "Hey!" Cosima says brightly, one hand rubbing her knee. "Come in, come in. Sorry, I'll just be a second," she waves Delphine in.

"Oh…am I early?" Delphine ask giving the apartment a nervous look.

"No, no no. I'm late," Cosima replies. Shutting the door, then walking towards her (clothes covered) bed, she adds, "But I'm kind of always late. So, kind of always sorry." She gives Delphine a smile before grabbing a top to pull over her black tank top. Looking away from Cosima Delphine mulls the words over in her head. "I have heard something like this before, have I not?"

"Probs. You'll definitely be hearing it again," Cosima replies as she shimmies her way into a different skirt. "Scott calls it my catchphrase."

"Oh." As an attempt to keep her eyes away from the changing Cosima, Delphine casts her glance around the room. The place was pretty small, yet it didn't feel claustrophobic. There were books everywhere. On the bookshelf, on the desk, on the floor. As well as papers littered in and in between books. It was charming in a way. Walking over to the desk Delphine bends over to look into a medium sized fish tank. "Those are my _Hymenochirus boettgeri_, African Dwarf Frogs," Cosima practically jogs over. Pointing at each frog she adds, "This big one here is Darwin. This one here is Leela aaaand, hold on, oh there he is! This one here is Raphael." Cosima beams like she was a proud parent who just showed off their children. "I didn't know you have frogs."

"Yup. These are my little babies. Though Darwin isn't so little anymore. He thinks he runs the tank. Don't you, Sir Darwin? Oh but I need your opinion," she moves away from the desk then motions to herself, "Yay or nay to this outfit? Mainly the skirt though. Does it look okay?"

"Uuum…yeah. Yeah, you look great," Delphine attempts not to stutter.

"Thanks. Lemme just get my bag, then I'll be ready to go," Cosima replies with a grin. Watching her run back over to where the bed is Delphine was reminded how good Cosima's butt looked in skirts. She was also reminded how good it felt to have said body part pressed against her front. Biting her tongue to prevent an audible response Delphine focused her attention on some animal's mandible sitting atop one of the selves. _Is that a real skeleton? Where did she get that?_ "Okay. Okay, sorry again, I'm ready," Cosima rushes pulling up the back of her left heel, "Felix's apartment isn't too far from here. But I was ordered by Alison to print out the directions for you, so here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem. After you," Cosima says holding the door open for Delphine.

-FLC-

Cosima was right. Felix's apartment was close, resulting in a quick car ride. Delphine was thankful that it was less awkward than it could have been. She let Cosima pick the station resulting in some techno/hip hop music. The impending silence was also filled with Cosima ranting about her friends. She continually apologized in advanced for whatever they are going to say or even do during the night. Despite Delphine's reassurances. "Just wait. By the end of the night you'll be wondering why natural selection hasn't picked them off yet," Cosima says jokingly.

"They can't be that bad," Delphine laughs parking the car on the street across from the apartment.

"You'll see," Cosima asserts opening the car door. When she gets out she runs over to Delphine's door. Opening it with a toothy grin. Delphine quickly gets out the car, giving Cosima an amused, "Thank you." She followed after Cosima who began walking towards the apartment. Contrary to Cosima's statements in the car as they got closer to the building Cosima's footsteps began to quicken. Heels clopping as she rushed up the stairs. Trying to keep up with Cosima she sped up her pace as well. However unlike Cosima, she made sure to hold onto the railing. Delphine couldn't help but smile. It was obvious how much Cosima actually loved her friends.

Once at the door Cosima wasted no time pounding on it with both hands. After a few seconds the door goes swinging open. "Bloody hell! You better be on fire. Banging on my door like you're mad."

"Hey Felix," Cosima smiles. She grabs Delphine's hand. Tugging her inside. With a flick of his head Felix mumbles, "Yeah, sure, you can come in," before closing his door. Felix's apartment was bigger than Cosima's. Way more open. And if possible even more cluttered. "Ha! Tol' you! Hand it over Childs," Sarah cheers pointing at Delphine with her free hand.

"I gotta say Nerd. I didn't think you had it in you," Beth says taking a sip from her cup. She ignored Sarah's prodding finger on her shoulder. Cosima opens her mouth to retort but nothing comes out. "Yeah, Childs thought you were gunna be a pussy and back out on inviting Delphine ova. I, on the other hand, knew you have _some_ balls."

"Thank you for your support," Cosima says sarcastically. She drags Delphine over to the table where all the drinks are laid out. There were multiple bottles of liquor, cans and bottles of beer, pop for mixing, and jello shots. "Pick your poison," Cosima grins grabbing the strawberry vodka and some shot glasses. Delphine eyes everything on the table. Eyes wide. There was just so much. "This is a lot, is it not?"

"We don't get to all party together very often. So when we can we gotta pull out all the stops. Here," Cosima slides an almost overflowing shot glass to Delphine. Delphine eyes it suspiciously. She picks up the clear glass with her fingers. Cosima's grin could probably split her mouth open as she grabbed her shot. "I gotta warn you, we're pretty hardcore. So you know if you can't keep up don't feel bad," she teases.

"I may surprise you," Delphine replies before throwing back her shot. Cosima is only stunned for a second before she knocks hers back too.

Half an hour later Delphine is a little more than pleasantly buzzed. Her head was feeling light and her insides were warm. Sipping on a beer she was watching as Sarah, Helena, Cosima, and Tony competed over who could eat the most jello shots. Sarah slammed her empty little container on the table. "What the fuck Meathead? Why are these so strong?" She coughed out.

"Sestra are you giving up? I have made stronger," Helena says as she scoops some jello up with her fingers.

"No I'm not givin up! I just wanna know why three in a row is burnin' my throat up."

"Maybe your tolerance isn't as good as you thought."

"Oi!"

"Keep talkin' ladies. I'm four shots ahead," Tony smirks. Cosima giggles as he fumbled with picking up his next shot. Beth walks by leaning on the table between Delphine and Cosima. "I'd join you lunatics but I'd actually like to enjoy myself when we get to the club."

"Oh, trust me. I'm going to enjoy myself," Tony says with a wolfish smile.

"And I'm going to ignore that. Hey, pass me one," she reaches out towards Helena. With reluctance Helena passes one of hers to Beth before grabbing another for herself. Beth skims the top of the green jello with her finger before nudging Delphine. "You joining in this?"

"No. Just watching."

"That's the way to do it," she squeezes the rest of the jello out of the little cup and into her mouth, "Shit. That's strong. Helena did you make this again?"

"See! It is strong Meathead!" Sarah shouts, louder than necessary.

"Yes. I did. They are good," Helena smirks opening her next one.

"I…am going to go check on Ali and Felix," Beth says. Cosima and Tony both burst into boisterous laughter about something. "Good luck with that," she whispers to Delphine with a smirk. Cosima comes bouncing over before grabbing Delphine's hand and tugging. "Delphine take a shot!"

"I'm good. I still have a beer," she smiles waving it in Cosima's eyesight. Cosima's eyes followed it for a second before she said, "That's not good enough! Come on! Just one?"

"You can't say no to me Frenchie," Tony says holding three shot glasses in his hands, "I already poured it. You gotta drink it or I'm giving it to Dreads."

"Mmmm…" Cosima hums. She only moves one hand from Delphine's as she takes her shot. With a grin, practically the same as Cosima's, Tony waves the shot glass in front of Delphine (dripping a bit of the liquid on his fingers). "No thanks," Delphine says trying to contain her grin. Both of them were like puppies. Tony only shrugs before knocking his shot back. "Hey. I thought you were giving it to me?" Cosima pouts.

"You didn't even drink that one."

"Oh." Looking down at her hand and seeing the drink was in fact still there she drinks it quickly. Smiling up at Delphine when she finishes it. _Too cute, _Delphine can't help but think. "Ooookay dipshits. As DD I say we get outta here now before all of you are too wasted to even get in the club."

"Too wasted to get in the club? Please," Felix snorts coming into the kitchen area.

"Do we want to relive the day I had to stop Art from arresting all of your asses for public intoxication?" An evil grin grows on Beth's face as everyone else's go blank. Sarah is the first to react saying, "It was Alison's fault!"

"Uh! Sarah! It was definitely not _my _fault. You-you-you were the one who was starting fist fights," Alison replies from the couch. She crosses her arms under her chest with a huff. "Excuse me! Who's the one that slapped Charity across the face?"

"I…she deserved it," Alison says with a turn of her head.

"Now that that's settled, let's go," Beth says moving to help Alison up from the couch.

"Yeah, time for the real party," Cosima cheers pulling on Delphine's hand that she was still holding onto.

-FLC-

The drive to the club was uncomfortable to say the least. Well, for the more sober ones of the group. With Beth driving and Alison in the passenger seat, that left six people squished in the back (that was meant for three). Between Sarah fussing about Helena's boney ass and yelling at Tony for making inappropriate comments about her brother on his lap, as well as Tony making said comments, you'd think Delphine would have been preoccupied. And yet. The wiggling body on her lap was all the distraction she needed. Sarah could have been the quietest of them all and Delphine would have known no different. As Cosima yapped away talking about anything that popped into her mind, she moved even more than she usually does. Creating a torturous friction, and a demanding pull in Delphine's body. When they finally piled out of the car Delphine took generous, sobering breaths of air. Itching for a cigarette. The itch was forgotten as Cosima took her hand. Pulling her along to follow the group to a club with a fairly long line. "Neolution?" Delphine questions as she reads the bright sign.

"Yeah, it's Club Neolution. You heard of it?" Cosima asks holding onto Delphine's arm.

"The club, no. The term, yes."

"Later when I'm significantly less intoxicated I wanna hear your opinions on it 'kay?"

"Sure."

"Sucks to be them," Sarah laughs as their group bypasses the main line.

"How did we ever survive being under?" Felix asks as they walk to the 21 &amp; Over line.

"We snuck in," Cosima replies.

"Oh. Right."

"Like hell I'd be waitin' in that line! Look at it!" Sarah says throwing her arm at the monstrous line.

"Betcha most of 'em are little innocent freshies waiting to get into a real club for the first time," Tony smirks.

"Yeah, well they can all go back to their dorms an go to sleep," Sarah snorts. With a nod to the bouncer the group quickly gets into the pulsating club. Delphine assumes that they come here often. The bouncer didn't even check their ids. Though he gave Sarah a murderous glare. Her response was a middle finger as she walked Helena in. Stepping through the doors the music was practically deafening. Multicolored lights blinding. Sweaty bodies overwhelming. When was the last time Delphine was in a club? "Hey! Don't be nervous, I'll protect you," Cosima winks shouting over the music. For once it was Cosima's thumb that was doing the soothing. Rubbing over the back of Delphine's hand. With a nod and a smile she lets Cosima pull her over towards the bar. Sarah, Felix, and Helena already ordering more shots. "Sarah is not going to remember tonight is she?" Delphine asks slightly amused as Sarah gulps another shot. She is surprised that neither sister is puking their guts out. "Ah, She'll be fine," Cosima waves off. Leaning on the bar table she smiles at the bartender. "One Trashcan."

"Trashcan?" Delphine asks giving Cosima a skeptical look.

"Tastes better than the name implies, trust me," Cosima grins holding out her card.

Half a Trashcan later only Delphine, Sarah, and Beth were left holding down one of the few free tables. Tony and Cosima were dancing with, and on, each other, that was in no way making Delphine jealous. While Felix and Helena were coaxing Alison out onto the dance floor. "Soooo…you and Cos shagged yet?"

"What?" Delphine squeaks whipping her head towards Sarah.

"What the wanna be Brit wants to know is if you and the Nerd fucked," Beth chimes in taking a sip from her cup of water. Delphine turns red, stuttering pieces of words. The answer was simple however her brain seemed to short circuit at the idea. She is thankfully stopped from embarrassing herself further when Sarah shouts, "Ey! I ain't a wanna be!"

"You've lived in Canada since you were 12 years old. How the fuck do you still have a British accent."

"Don't ask me. It's pro'ally cause of Mrs. S. Why don't ya ask Felix why he still got his bloody accent."

"I think you're faking it."

"Oh yeah, yeah. I've been fakin' it since I first metcha," Sarah rolls her eyes.

"You're just asshole enough to do it," Beth replies covering up her growing grin.

"Piss off. I thought we were talkin' bout Cosima finally gettin' some," Sarah says ending with a smirk of her own as she brings her drink to her mouth. Delphine's face re-reddens. She takes a gulp from Cosima's nearly empty Trashcan. "At least tell us if Cosima's made some moves. I mean the tension rolls off you two in waves," Beth says.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you two cause frustration by proximity," Sarah adds. Delphine can only open and close her mouth as she tries to come up with a response. Were they really this obvious? Was she that obvious? Sure Cosima was hot. And she's been feeling more than just friendly things for the dreaded woman. But sex? Her and Cosima having sex? "Um…well…I—"

"Delphine! You've been standing around all night! Look even Alison is dancing," Cosima points to Alison who is in fact smiling as she dances with Felix, "Come on," Cosima takes her drink from Delphine's hands and chugs it. Then grabs both of her hands and pulls her to the dance floor. "Have fun," Beth teases. Sarah laughs as she makes a comment Delphine can no longer hear. Delphine can't really say she's upset to be pulled away. "So what embarrassing things did they say to you? You looked like you needed saving," Cosima grins.

"Oh um…it was nothing," Delphine says watching all the moving bodies around her.

"You sure?" Cosima replies. She stops walking and drops Delphine's hands. Delphine gives her head a nod. Cosima eyes her for a second before leaning up to her ear, "Well whatever they said remember we have power to deny them their next drink when we're at work. Or we can, like, spit in Sarah's," Cosima grins, "But whatever, dance!" With that Cosima twists and lets the music flow through her. Her arms weave through the air. Bending and twirling. Her hips circle around. Head moving from side to side. Delphine has watched Cosima dance in the shop many times. Watching her now, it was different. In the dark, heated club, filled with other dancing bodies, watching Cosima dance became something different. Delphine takes a step forward. Capturing one of Cosima's moving hands. Cosima's tongue pokes out between her teeth. "Mmm now she wants to dance," she says as Delphine spins her around. Delphine just rolls her eyes. Music finally seeping into her pores. Maintaining her hold on Cosima's hand both Cosima and Delphine begin to move around each other. Hips brushing as they turn. Delphine dances around Cosima. Her own hips rolling through the sticky air.

Smoke fills the club as a fog machine is turned on. The song changes. Beat thumping through their bodies. Cosima gives Delphine a pointed look before turning so that her back was to Delphine's front. She wraps Delphine's arm around her. Free hand going up to graze Delphine's neck. She then grinds her way down Delphine's body. Slowly. Deliberately. The arm in Cosima's tenses as Cosima rolls her way back up. Cosima turns her head and hums into Delphine's neck as hands grab her waist. Pulling Cosima's hips into hers Delphine mutters, "You're killing me."

"Mmmm, am I?" Cosima smirks. She flips around in Delphine's arms before pushing her back. Not bothering to avoid other bodies as Delphine's shoulder hits someone else. Delphine couldn't feel any of it. Eyes glued to Cosima's dark irises. Body zeroing in on where Cosima's hands lay. It was a wonder how Delphine managed to walk backwards without tripping over something or somebody. When her body hit the cool wall Delphine couldn't contain her gasp. Smaller body practically laid atop of hers. They stood there. Shaky breathes moving from one body to the other. Cosima closed her eyes. Burying her head into Delphine's shoulder she inhales. Sweat, smoke, and Delphine fill her nostrils. "Don't move," Cosima says in Delphine's ear. When she pulls away Delphine recognizes the mischievous look as one that means she's in trouble. Dark eyes ensnaring dark eyes, Cosima proceeds to begin her grinding motions anew. This time her hands trail from Delphine's front to her sides as she slides lower. "Baise moi," Delphine breathes out. Head knocking back on the wall as fingers tease her waist, only tips of said fingers touching bare skin. Hands slide around to grab Delphine's ass. Cosima makes her way back up the shuddering body. Face returning to the space in Delphine's neck that was quickly becoming her favorite spot. "Shit. I can't believe what I want to do to you right now," Cosima whispers. Delphine may or may not have the cognitive abilities to pick up the said words. Pulling Delphine closer Cosima says louder, "I am arguably very not sober. Sarah is probably watching us like a hawk right now. And I really really, _really_ don't want to ruin us more than I already have but," Cosima looks up into Delphine's lidded eyes, "I…I really want to kiss you right now. Like I'm totes going to combust into fiery Cosima particulates. But, I mean I—"

"Cosima," Delphine slips her fingers onto Cosima's face. Pulling the smaller girl up slowly she breathes, "I want you to." Cosima's next breath is stuttered. Needing no further encouragement she is up on her toes. Following Delphine's pull. Their lips collide together. Warm and soft. But hard. Cosima's hand snakes it's way around Delphine's neck. Pulling at the ends of her hair. Hands move from neck to waist as Delphine switches their positions. Teeth nipping and pulling at Cosima's gasp-parted lips. Delphine's body pushes down on Cosima's. Lips sucking Cosima's bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance. Or not so silent when she can't conceal her moan. The "shit" that makes it to Cosima's tongue is erased when Delphine's tongue glides atop Cosima's before grazing the roof of her mouth. Cosima may have blacked out for a quick second. Shifting her weight Delphine pulls Cosima's body up and closer to hers. She never wanted time to remain an illusion to her senses as much as she wanted it to at this moment. If she could capture this moment she would. She'd memorize Cosima's taste. Memorize the feel of an equally shuddering body beneath hers. The feel of being completely wrapped around Cosima. She'd even capture the haze of noise that surrounds them. Though the only noises she hears are the sound of Cosima's stuttered breaths, the clicks of their teeth, and the moans coming from Cosima's throat. Reluctantly she pulls away from addicting lips. Sucking in breaths of thick air practically from Cosima's parted mouth. Leaning her head down on Cosima's Delphine can only hum with content. Keeping the moment for as long as she can. The words, "Holy shit," break the spell.


	14. Part 14

Cosima's glazed eyes open leisurely. She attempts to memorize every nuance of Delphine's face. Like the one freckle on the tip of her nose. Movement redirects her attention. Turning her head a succession of, "Holy Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," escapes. "Delphine," Cosima says tugging at Delphine's shirt urgently. Delphine opens her eyes quickly. "What?"

"We gotta get to Sarah."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a second," Cosima takes Delphine's hand and pulls her through the mass of dancing bodies. They twist and turn trying to avoid being elbowed and stepped on. Delphine can only wonder what is so urgent that they had to stop kissing for it. She was embarrassed at how much she wanted to tell Cosima to forget about whatever it is and to just take her back to their corner, or even better the bathroom. Cosima's hold on her hand was tight and the only thing grounding her to the apparent emergency. After a moment Cosima mutters another, "shit," before switching directions. When they break through the crowd and reach the tables Delphine sees it's now only Felix and Tony protecting it. Well, Felix, Tony, and the man Felix is charming. Smacking the table with one hand Cosima yells, "Where's Sarah?"

"Cosima hey! You're back early. This is my new friend, Collin," Felix answers sharply.

"Hey Collin. Nice to meet you. Sarah?"

"What's the problem?" Tony asks, nursing his beer.

"Code Ukrainian Nun," Cosima says earnestly. The boys' faces both turn serious. Delphine looks at Cosima confused. _They're serious. What could that possibly mean?_ "Fuck, really?" Tony replies.

"Dammit, s'cuse me Collin. This will just take one moment." Felix slides around in his chair to fully face Cosima. "Last I saw, Sarah and Helena were going towards the dj. Helena had a song she wanted to request. But that was a while ago. They could be anywhere."

"Good enough. Thanks Felix. Keep your ears open," Cosima answers before turning, "Let's go Delphine. We gotta find the sestras before all hell breaks loose."

"What is…code Ukrainian nun?"

"It's our code name for whenever there's a trigger for Helena to go apeshit. Right now. I just saw Daniel and Rachel. Plus a head of blonde hair following them. Hopefully you won't need to find out why it got its name." Delphine wanted to ask why Daniel and Rachel were a problem but Cosima had her determined face on. Which wasn't helping Delphine's mind. _What is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I am a grown woman. I need to control myself. _But even Cosima squinting in concentration had become increasingly more attractive than usual. _How much did I have to drink?_ Delphine felt the strain of her hold on Cosima before she was forced to catch the smaller girl. "Excuse you!" Cosima shouts. "Girl on a mission and I still get knocked over. Thanks for the catch," she says with slight amusement.

"No problem," Delphine smiles helping her back to her feet.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I'm just dragging you everywhere Delphine. It's just really important that we not unleash a drunk Helena on Daniel and Rachel. No matter how much we don't like them. Plus it would be great to not be kicked out of another club. Helena's already got two strikes here."

"It's okay. I understand," Delphine replies. Small smile on her face as she gives Cosima's hand a little squeeze. Cosima was growing a pout as the adrenaline needed to find Helena was fading away. Did she really just interrupt the best moment of her life, with arguably the hottest girl she's seen in her life, to find Helena? Surely if Sarah was, in fact, with Helena then even if they did run into Rachel and Daniel, Sarah could hold Helena back. Right? Groaning Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist, burying her head in Delphine's shoulder. "I'm an asshole!" She shouts up so Delphine can hear.

"You are not," Delphine chuckles.

"I am. We should be on that wall, grossing people out and scarring innocent freshmen eyes," Cosima can't help but laugh at the end, "Instead we're standing here. Not even dancing."

"We still have plenty of time for…scarring eyes," Delphine says with burning cheeks, "Isn't finding Helena important?"

"Yeah. But is it more important then making out in a club, on a dance floor dripping with sex drive induced pheromones? That's actually kinda gross…but besides the point." Delphine leans down so that their foreheads touch gently. After a few seconds of just breathing she says, "I can wait," before giving Cosima a quick kiss on the lips. "Do that again and I won't be able to," Cosima mutters. Reluctantly she disentangles herself from Delphine before taking her hand. She makes it two steps before she bumps into another body. "Again!" she complains straightening her glasses. Recognizing the blonde bob from the back Cosima whispers, "Fuck. Where's Daniel?" Also recognizing the blonde hair, that is somehow absolutely pristine despite being in a sweaty club for who knows how long, Delphine makes the connection that it is in fact Rachel Duncan that Cosima is worried about. _Hm, I wouldn't put Rachel as one who'd go to a club._

"Finally! There you are!" Cosima yells. Delphine nearly trips from Cosima's burst of speed. Cosima smacks Sarah's bare arm. Ignoring the man behind her. "Ow! Cos what the fuck?"

"Ukrainian Nun! Where's Helena?" Cosima rushes.

"Shite. She went to get another drink. What is it?"

"Rachel and Daniel are here. I just ran into Rachel. Literally. No clue where Daniel is. And to make things even better, earlier I thought I saw Helena tailing them but then I lost her."

"Bloody fuckin'," Sarah runs a hand through her mane. She turns to the guy she was dancing on. Delphine looks around the club. The lights changed to seizure inducing colors. Blinding her for a second. When her pupils adjusted to the pulsing lights she pulled on Cosima's hand. "Cosima."

No response.

"Cosima!"

"Yeah?"

"Found her."

"What?!" Delphine pointed with a smile to Helena who was jumping up and down. Practically breaking her neck as she shook her head back and forth. Not at all in time with the screaming beat. Beth was holding her stomach laughing. Alison looked scared out of her mind. While Helena had the biggest smile on her face. "That's my Meathead. Cos can you warn Beth for me?"

"Sure thing," Cosima salutes.

"Nerd," Sarah rolls her eyes, "Now leave. You're cock blocking me."

"But you don't have a—"

"Bye!" Sarah pushes Cosima forward. Laughing Cosima pulls Delphine towards Helena. "So, crisis adverted?" Delphine asks.

"For now. There's still like an hour left, Helena's not the only one we have to worry about. Go Helena!" Cosima cheers when they reach the mini group. Helena gives Cosima a smile and a heavy breathed laugh. Laughing Cosima gives her head a few shakes for Helena before turning to Beth. "You see Daniel and Rachel? Was she with them?"

"Yup. Way ahead of you."

"Well we see why you're the detective," Cosima grins.

"It doesn't take a detective to find Helena."

"I beg to differ," Cosima says. Helena moves in front of Delphine. Making sure to make solid eye contact. "Delphine. You must dance," she says, breathing heavily.

"Oh. No. I couldn't."

"Yeah, Delphine, you _must_ dance," Cosima grins.

"You too Cosima," Helena adds with a grin.

"Heeey. Fine. I will," she says giving Delphine a challenging smirk. Helena smiles in triumph before becoming serious. She begins to dance in a more fluid, twisting motion rather than jumping up and down. Her movements are accompanied by the occasional jerks in time with another techno beat. Thankful she wouldn't have to jump around Cosima follows Helena's lead. Her hands swirled in the air, taking sharp turns here and there. They mirrored her body as well as Helena's. Their dancing should have looked awkward and out of place. "Uh oh! Uh oh! Are you sure you wanna join them Delphine? Looks like the youngsters of the group are trying to be sexy."

"I'm the oldest," Cosima says with a roll of her eyes.

"Only by date."

"That's how it works."

"Mmm but there's also by mind or in spirit or some shit like that." Cosima finally pauses in her dancing to give Beth a look. Laughing Beth raises her hands saying, "Okay. Okay. I'll stop teasing you Geek Monkey. Dance with your girl." Beth takes Delphine by the shoulders and pushes her towards Cosima. "Alright. Come on Alison, I think it's time we go check on Tony. Make sure he doesn't try to walk home on his own again."

"Mhm."

"Ten bucks on them actually going somewhere to make out," Cosima says. She lets go of Delphine and continues to dance. Delphine turns to look at them again. "They're together?"

"Eeeeh. It's complicated," Cosima shrugs, "but for now I'd say yes."

The three danced and jumped around for a few more songs. Helena being the one to encourage Delphine when she was unsure of her gangly limbs. Delphine appreciated it. And didn't expect to have so much fun jumping around with the blonde. As the song changed again Helena abruptly stopped dancing. Pausing for a second she tilted her head like a puppy. Delphine could practically see the thought processes churning in her brain. When a smile made it's was on her lips Helena turned to Cosima. "This is a nice song. You two dance. I will find Sarah."

"What? No. You shouldn't wander around the club alone. We'll come with you, the buddy system is very important," Cosima replies.

"No. You stay," Helena made sure to raise her finger like she's seen Alison do many times.

"Helena, I'd feel a lot better if—

"I will not take no for an answer. We will be leaving soon. And you haven't gotten to dance with just Delphine in a while," not bothering to wait for Cosima's response Helena quickly leaves blending in with the other bodies.

"Great. Even Helena ships us," Cosima mutters with a wave of her hands.

"Ships?"

"Oh uh, nothing. Just slang. Not important. Wanna dance?" Cosima holds her hands out nervously. Chuckling Delphine grabs one of the outstretched hands and leads Cosima in turning herself around. Leaning down to Cosima's ear Delphine whispers, "Aprés tu."Ignoring the shudder that went down her back Cosima begins to dance, grinning. She purposefully leaves her hands as the only point of contact with Delphine. Dancing around her. Grin never leaving Cosima's face. Delphine couldn't contain her own smile as she watched Cosima wiggle about around her. She danced around Cosima as well. Occasionally letting a free hand flutter across Cosima's skin.

-FLC-

As the dj enthusiastically called out for last call Cosima was once again pulling a sweaty Delphine through the club. Delphine doesn't even know how long they've been out on the dance floor, but she is happy for the break. When they reach the table Tony was the only one there. "Finally. I was seconds away from freeing our table to the masses," he chugs the rest of his drink, "I'll see you when it's round up time." With that he's gone. Delphine quickly sits down on the high chair. Fingers drumming on the table. "I think I'm going to get one more shot for the road? You want anything?"

"No I'm…actually yes. Get me whatever you get."

"Mmmm…okay. Maybe I should get the strongest thing they have," Cosima teases fixing her glasses.

"Please don't. I do still need to drive," Delphine laughs. Cosima gives her a wink before heading towards the crowded bar. Delphine watches her go. _I can't believe how much fun I've had tonight. Maybe…maybe I should ask if I could come with them next time they go out. Or, would that be too clingy? _Although her and Cosima were arguably in a very good place at the moment, that didn't stop whatever they had from being complicated. Delphine looked up when a pair of unfamiliar arms leaned down on the table. "Hey there. What are you doing here all by yourself?" The words come from a guy with a charming smile and friendly brown eyes. Leaning on her hand Delphine replies, "I'm not alone. My friend went to go get another drink."

"Really? Well your friend wouldn't mind me asking you for a dance would they?" He replies glancing behind him for a second. His smile was still in place. But so different than Cosima's. Delphine eyed him. He wasn't bad looking. He was really attractive in fact. He would have been the perfect rebound for Stéphane once upon a time. "She might. But I don't really want to dance. Thank you for the offer."

"Oh…um…"

"Dude. She's with me and not interested," Cosima says holding two shots in her hand. Delphine was surprised the little glasses weren't half empty from Cosima's trek. Cosima grabs a chair and practically puts it on Delphine's lap before sitting down. Sliding the drink in front of Delphine. Barely containing her glare Cosima looks at the guy as she lifts her shot to her lips. The guy looks skeptical but when Delphine makes no move to object he relents. As he walks away Cosima's façade drops. Almost like a puppy with a tail between its legs she mutters, "You um…didn't actually want to leave with him did you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm here with you," Delphine replies there's a small hint of a blush on her cheeks as she looks into Cosima's suddenly uncertain eyes. After a few seconds Cosima gives a little nod. "Okay. Good. Cool. Then you gotta finish your shot." The grin is back as Cosima holds her shot out towards Delphine. Delphine gives Cosima's glass a little tap with hers before they both throw the shots back into their throats. The familiar burning sensation of the clear liquid kept Delphine alert. "Sweet Marie Curie, I am not going to like that in the morning," Cosima says, quickly feeling the drink mix around with all the other alcohols plaguing her liver.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious," Delphine laughs.

"You're partying with the pros. Drinking until you're unconscious is for noobs. You gotta know your limit. And you gotta know when you've pushed too far passed it," Cosima waves off. Cosima turns in her chair. Looking out at the club. The song changes. Lights dim. Smoke machines start up again. The music was deafening yet Delphine could feel the silence crushing them. Delphine watches as Cosima starts to shift. She's playing with her fingers and bracelets. Looking around the dark club and avoiding Delphine's eyes. "What's wrong Cosima?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Delphine replies to Cosima's quick response. She stares Cosima down, hoping the girl will look her in the eyes. Cosima goes so far as to stare at the ceiling in order to escape Delphine's gaze. _This doesn't make any sense. Why is she suddenly avoiding me? _A few more awkward minutes go by before there is a deep sigh. "Delphine I— She's cut off by eerie silence before the sounds of fighting carries through the club. A hole in the dance floor made from people stepping out of the way is like a beacon for the Crowd Control people who are moving in an instant. "Fuck," Cosima says, "How much you wanna bet it's one of ours?"

Quickly Cosima and Delphine make it to the dance floor where two giant men were standing tensely waiting for someone to resume fighting. As they push passed the last couple of people blocking their way sure enough it was one of theirs. Helena was holding back a cursing Sarah. Rachel was on the ground. A trickle of blood on her nose. Eyes screaming murder. "Shit. I can't even call that the Duncan Death Glare. It's like the next level…or five," Cosima mutters walking up to the twins.

"Sarah, you must calm down."

"If that fuckin' bitch says one more thing, she's gunna lose an eye," Sarah spits.

"Woah, woah. What happened?" Cosima says, hands in the air, stepping in front of Sarah.

"I just wanted to talk," Helena starts.

"Fuckin' bitch crossed a line. If you ever talk to my sistah like that again, Rachel I swear you'll be screaming bloody murder and _nobody_ will hear you," Sarah struggles in Helena's hold. She tried to look around Cosima at Rachel. "I suggest we move out of here before we're forced," Beth says eyeing the remaining muscled man, "Manning you've really done it now."

"Wot? She bloody deserves more than she got," Sarah glares at Rachel's now smug face. Rachel was using Daniel to pull herself up. Confident smirk on her lips like she was the one who had Sarah on the floor. "Jesus Murphy. Sarah, you can't just start bar fights willy nilly like this. And we thought Helena was going to be the problem."

"Oi!"

"Nuh uh. Don't turn that anger on us. Time to go," Beth says guiding Helena, and thus Sarah, off the floor. As they gathered Tony and a reluctant Felix, Cosima couldn't help but whisper to Delphine, "Told you we still had time for something to happen."

-FLC-

The ride back surprisingly was less eventful than the ride to the club. Sarah was still stewing over whatever Rachel had said to her and Helena. Helena was attempting to calm Sarah down by rubbing her back as well as muttering a few comforting words. Tony was passed out as soon as the car started and Felix was engrossed in his phone. Delphine's attention was on the girl in her lap who instead of fidgeting the whole ride was surprisingly still. Even being still Cosima could cause Delphine's body to react. Head buried in Delphine's neck easy breaths blew from Cosima's lips across Delphine's skin. Eliciting goose bumps that Delphine couldn't ignore.

Everyone piled out of Beth's car outside Felix's apartment. While Cosima tackled a drowsy Tony, Beth crept over to Delphine. "You know, you're not so bad, Delphine," Beth said giving Delphine's shoulder a light punch. "Oh, um, thanks," Delphine says confused by the sudden physical contact. "I hope that you actually had fun tonight and that we didn't scare you away from the Geek Monkey. She really likes you," Beth said with a smirk.

"Oh, I, um. Yeah, no, tonight was fun," Delphine stuttered.

"I bet," Beth winks, "Hey, dipshit brigade, who am I taking home?" Beth yells at the group of drunks fumbling about. "Me and Meathead are staying with Fee," Sarah says tugging at the apartment door.

"I don't remember offering," Felix says searching for his key.

"Cuz you didn't," Sarah replies reaching back to poke him in the face. Beth rolls her eyes and turns to Tony, who has Cosima wrapped in his arms. "I guess I need a ride," he shrugs.

"Okay, Alison and Tony, back in the car."

"Um and Cosima," Cosima says.

"Isn't Delphine taking you back?" Tony asks with a grin.

"That's what I thought," it takes all Beth has not to smirk from both Cosima and Delphine's faces. "Oh um…is that okay Delphine?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. This was fun. Can't wait til next time. Goodnight," Sarah says with a halfhearted wave. Felix finally found his key and was holding the entrance door open impatiently. "Sleep tight," was Helena's dismissal before following Sarah up the stairs. "Well then, Tony let go of Cosima so we can go. You two get home safe," Beth says opening her car door. Alison gave a polite wave from the passenger seat. Delphine watched as Tony squeezed Cosima tighter before kissing her on the cheek. "See you later Dreads," he glanced at Delphine, "Bye Frenchie."

"Goodbye," Delphine waved.

The car ride to Cosima's apartment was quiet. Cosima was too tired to carry a conversation or rant about anything in particular. When Delphine stopped the car on the street awkwardness slipped into their comfortable silence. "So, um, thanks for taking me home," Cosima said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Anytime," Delphine smiles. Cosima was staring at her. Eyes shining with a question on her tongue. Delphine gave her a curious look. Fidgeting Cosima asked, "Do…do you wanna come inside?"

"What?"

"I just mean it's really late. It's like three in the morning and I don't know where you live but it's probably kinda far away. I'm tired so you're probably tired. I have a futon so it's not like I don't have room if you just wanted to crash here for the night," Cosima rushes out, practically all in one breath.

"You're inviting me to stay the night and sleep on your futon?" Delphine says with a chuckle.

"No, no, no, no, well yes," Cosima waves about, "I mean yes I'm inviting you to stay the night, but I'm totes going to take the futon. You can have my bed." Delphine was struggling not to laugh. It was nice not being the one who was an embarrassed fumbling mess. Her rushed words made Cosima ten times cuter. "It's okay Cosima. If you don't mind, I would actually love to come up and…spend the night."

"Really? I-I mean great. Nice," Cosima quickly jumped out the car. Attempting to save herself from more embarrassment. "Do I need to move my car off the street?" Delphine says standing outside of the car.

"Nah, you should be fine," Cosima replies. Nodding Delphine shut her door and locked the car. Quickly catching up to Cosima. She was tempted to take Cosima's hand but settled for walking close enough to brush fingers.

* * *

AN: weeeell that was a long break wasn't it. I blame school and finals. But look how long this chapter was! Knowing i'm not going to spit out another in the next 5 days Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays (and probably Happy New Years) to you all! And if none of that applies to you I hope you just have a great day(s) :)

also next chapter *wink wink*


	15. Part 15

AN: although I feel it's mostly T forewarning that this chapter gets kinda M...yeah...sorry for the wait and hope you guys like it

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness Delphine noticed a weight on her chest. Or more accurately, a weight on her body. As she blinked sleep from her eyes she felt a body wrapped around hers. Head snuggled deep into her neck. Smaller body half on her, arm underneath her, and a leg thrown over hers. "Merde," she chuckles lightly. She should be panicking. Or at least feeling very _very_ uncomfortable. Cosima was literally on top of her. Both of them occupying a sliver of the full sized bed. More than half of the bed was cold, open, and not slept in. Despite this she only felt warm and content in their constrained her cheek rest on the sleeping brunette's head Delphine absorbs the feelings of warmth that flows throughout her body. Tingles shooting around at every point of skin contact.

A sleepy mumble of words from Cosima freezes the hand Delphine didn't realize was running through dreads and lightly rubbing the girl's scalp. Holding her breath Delphine can only think of every possible way Cosima will react when she wakes up. All of which will no doubt be embarrassing and awkward. _Maybe I should try and leave, _Delphine thinks trying to look down at the girl using her as a pillow._ Or maybe just disentangle us_. She cautiously removes her hand from Cosima's hair. Then she wiggles carefully attempting to move her body out from under Cosima. Containing a squeak of surprise when she almost falls over the edge of the bed. "Stop moving," Cosima groans. Her voice is scratchy. And adorable. Delphine's whole body tenses when Cosima tightens her hold and breaths onto her neck. Delphine stares at the ceiling with an anxious look. She feels like she's a teenager about to be walked in on by her parents instead of waiting for Cosima to become conscious enough to notice their entanglement. The quick tensioning of Cosima's hold a few seconds later is Delphine's warning. "Oh fuck! Shit! Delphine! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Cosima says fumbling her way off of Delphine. "Ooow, shit my head," she then groans hands going up to massage her temple. After a second she not so subtly looks down at both Delphine's body and her own. "How—how, um, did I end up trapping you in my 'bloody koala grip'? I definitely remember something about me being on the futon."

"That was the plan, yes," Delphine replies turning on her side, "You forgot that the futon is currently being used as a desk for your textbooks and homework."

"Shit, right. O Chem."

"Then you said if I didn't mind sharing the bed that you'd 'totes keep your hands to yourself'," Delphine smiles.

"Oh god," Cosima covers her face. Peeking through her fingers she asks, "I didn't do anything did I?"

"No, not that I can remember."

"Ugh. Curse my cuddling body. I am really sorry Delphine. If I was conscious I definitely would have respected your personal space."

"It's okay. I didn't really mind."

"Really?" Cosima asks looking at Delphine surprised.

"It was…nice…" Delphine replies embarrassed. But it was the truth. Waking up with Cosima's small body snuggled up on hers and listening to her easy breathing was not a negative experience. A smile grows on Cosima's face before she frowns again. "If my need for an aspirin wasn't so great right now I'd reply with something witty." Cosima rolls out of the bed. Standing up she looks around squinting. "On the table," Delphine states.

"Right, thanks," Cosima says grabbing her glasses and putting them on with an adorable nose scrunch. As Cosima walks away Delphine finds herself watching every hip movement in Cosima's boxer shorts. Leaning back on the bed she is then struck with a feeling of apprehension. Should she leave now? Or should she stay? Would Cosima want her to stay? Does she want to stay? That would be weird wouldn't it? This whole situation was kind of weird. Maybe she should just leave. She sits up right as Cosima walks back in, glass of water in her hands. "I wasn't sure if you needed and aspirin too…so I brought some anyways."

"I'm good thanks. You definitely had more than me last night."

"That I did," Cosima falls back down on her bed. Glass and extra aspirin on the bedside table. She glances at Delphine, "Did you want the water?"

"Sure," Delphine answers sitting up. Cosima grabs the water and passes it over to Delphine. Watching as Cosima plays with the edge of the blanket, she sips some of the cool water. Setting the glass on the beside table closest to her Delphine asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Cosima lifts her eyes, looking at Delphine for a few minutes in silence. She lets out a soft sigh. "Where are we going?"

"Hm? I don't understand."

"I just…we're tiptoeing around something but not jumping in you know? The supply closet. Last night in the club. I mean…ugh. I feel so stupid. I shouldn't be this hung up on a kiss. But I just don't want to get my hopes up, you know? I mean, was last night just because of the alcohol? Or was it more?"

"Cosima—

"Wait, sorry. Sorry. I just. Lemme say one more thing," Cosima interrupts Delphine. Hands and fingers moving frantically. Cosima hits Delphine with the most vulnerable look Delphine has ever seen. "On one hand I feel like we're going somewhere. But on the other I don't know if we really are. And—and no matter which one it is. I…I know what I want. Like obvs I know what I want, but it's hard to know if you want the same thing I want. Like are we on the same page or—

This time it's Delphine who's doing the interrupting. She moves a few inches in the bed, facing Cosima. She gently takes Cosima's fidgeting hands. Lifting them up she caresses them both with her thumbs before lifting one to her mouth and kissing it lightly. Ignoring the heat on her cheeks she says, "Cosima. You don't need to be so nervous. Last night wasn't just because of the alcohol. I wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you. I won't lie to you and say that I've figured everything out that I'm feeling for you. Or that I know exactly what I want. But if it helps…I do like you." It's Delphine's turn to look down embarrassedly. Never would she have ever thought she'd be in Cosima's bed, the morning after one of the best nights out she's had in the longest time, trying to explain to the cute brunette that their relationship was not something Cosima had to worry about. Again, she felt like a teenager. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted out of their relationship. But she definitely wouldn't be opposed to more.

Cosima was silent. Studying Delphine. Delphine could almost hear Cosima's brain churning. Trying to keep her breathing regular Delphine waited for a response. Now she was the nervous one. Front teeth instinctively pull her bottom lip under them. Eyes watching as Cosima inches her way closer. A look of determination on her face. Was it just Delphine or was it becoming warm in Cosima's apartment? Cosima pulls her hands out from Delphine's. Slides her body onto the blonde's lap. Then wraps her arms around Delphine's neck. Hovering inches away from Delphine's lips Cosima asks, "Do you want to kiss me now?" Delphine was stunned silent. Brain threatening implosion Delphine embarrassedly nods for her answer. How did Cosima go from nervous and unsure to climbing into her lap and bringing their faces inches apart? It was really quite unfair for her to bring their bodies together and then ask that question. Did Cosima really expect the blonde to be able to answer? Warm lips were suddenly on top of Delphine's. Eyes closing reflexively Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist, pulling her closer. Shifting so that her legs better straddle Delphine's, Cosima pulls Delphine's head forward. Fingers play with the ends of curls as Cosima gives a few quick kisses. She pulls back just enough to allow Delphine to breathe. Eyes flutter open to meet Cosima's dark gaze. There's a pleasant twist in the blonde's abdomen. Reflexively a tongue goes out to lick her lips. A movement that doesn't escape Cosima's eyes. With a small smirk Cosima brings her head close enough that Delphine is surrounded by her scent. Taking a moment to breath in all of Cosima. She is caught off guard when a pelvis grinds down on hers. The little gasp all Cosima needed to slip her tongue into Delphine's mouth.

Delphine could probably kiss Cosima forever. She's had her share of good (and bad) kisses. But there was something about kissing Cosima that was above everything else. A groan escapes from Delphine when a warm hand slides under her shirt, moving across her back. At the same time Cosima bites her bottom lip. Delphine starts to lean forward, planning to have Cosima underneath her. But Cosima stops her. "Somehow you always end up on top," Cosima breathes through continued kisses, "hmmm not gunna happen this time." Body shuddering from whispered words Delphine is powerless to stop Cosima from pushing her backwards. She's unable to stop Cosima from intertwining their fingers and pushing them above her head. She can't hold back her moaned, "Co-si-ma," when lips start to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Smirking Cosima nips at the spot above Delphine's carotid artery. Back arching up Delphine struggles to free a hand. She was going to go crazy if she couldn't touch Cosima. When it's free she grabs Cosima's head and pulls her back to her mouth. Licking and nipping at Cosima's lips. Delphine takes control of the kiss. Pushing her tongue into Cosima's wet mouth at the first opportunity. Needing her other hand Delphine frees it quickly. It soon grabs Cosima's thigh, pulling her down as her hips rise. "Fu-uck," Cosima groans. Delphine rolls them over; leg pushing it's way between Cosima's thighs. Pressing on her heated center. "Delphine. Shit. Fuck," Cosima didn't even know if she was trying to say something. Her head was all fuzzy and she never wanted Delphine to stop touching her. Her body needing friction to alleviate the coil that was tightening in her stomach. She slipped both hands under Delphine's shirt. Raking her short nails across Delphine's shuddering stomach then scratching down Delphine's back. Lips and tongue were on her neck, licking and sucking. The deep groan that rumbled in Cosima's throat was induced both by the bite on her collar bone and the significant absence of a bra on Delphine's back. "W-w-when did you get on top?" Cosima struggles to get out, "I thought I was clear." It takes all of Cosima's mental effort to flip them back over. Chuckling at Delphine's frustrated whine at being on the bottom again. "Mmmm…Ms. Cormier, I think we have a problem," Cosima says trailing kisses around Delphine's neck and clavicle. Fingers teasing Delphine's waist, tapping just below her belly button. "What is it?" Delphine panted.

"Somebody doesn't like being a bottom," she laughs into Delphine's burning neck. Turning her head Delphine didn't want to respond. It was true. As much as she enjoyed Cosima on top of her she couldn't help but love Cosima being under her even more. "Hmmm. What to do?" Cosima placed kisses behind Delphine's ear while slowly pushing the borrowed shirt up Delphine's stomach. Breath becoming increasingly ragged as fingers and shirt expose more and more of her skin Delphine stutters, "S-show me why I should l-like it."

Like a switch Cosima is quickly ridding Delphine of a shirt. Trailing fervent kisses up and down her exposed chest and stomach. Repeatedly bypassing hardened nipples. Delphine can feel the grin on Cosima's lips each time her hands pull at Cosima's dreads. A slow circle around an areola brings a deep gasp from Delphine's lips. Long legs wrap around Cosima's waist before forcefully pulling Cosima's body down. Rocking pelvis into pelvis. "Biase," Delphine says when a pink nipple is caught between white teeth. A hand comes down to pinch and rub the other (neglected) breast. Delphine grabs at the sheets beside her. Feeling a leg drop from her waist Cosima smirks before releasing the tip between her teeth. Flattening it with a hard lick. Chest rises up, pushing at her lips. The remaining hand in her hair pulls at her roots. Cosima slides up quickly to give Delphine a hard kiss on the mouth. Covering up the French words escaping from Delphine's lips. She then travels down the taller girl's flushed body. Marking her way down to Delphine's waist. Pausing when she feels the increased trembles below her lips. Nose starting to pick up on exactly how aroused the blonde is. Cosima gave a soft kiss just under Delphine's belly button. Biting her lip she rests her chin on Delphine's clothed pelvis. Pointer finger making light spirals above the other hip. It takes a moment for Delphine's brain to stop focusing on the feel of the pattern being traced onto her skin. Focusing instead on the feeling of eyes on her. Looking down at Cosima Delphine's face reddens as she asks, "Que—eh, what is it?"

"Hmm…nothing. Just committing this moment to memory. Beautiful girl in my bed. Skin under my fingers. Trembling beneath me," a teasing grin grows on her face before she adds, "Smelling how wet she is."

"Cosima," Delphine objects, face becoming scarlet. Her legs reflexively try to close. Cosima's chuckling body between them preventing the action. "I'm sorry. I'm kidding, no I'm not," Cosima laughs, "It's just if you asked me a month ago I would have said I had no chance even kissing you on the cheek." Eyes glance to the covered area beneath her. Fingers lightly rub down the inside of Delphine's thigh. Delphine attempts to watch Cosima's pensive face, but it becomes increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the fingers on her skin as they make a hesitant trail upwards before falling back towards her knee, then up again. Always just shy of grazing where she wants them. "S-shouldn't your shirt be off too? Why am I the only one half naked?"

"Cuz you're the bottom, remember," Cosima smiles, tongue poking out, "But if you insist." She sits up. Not bothering to waste time being coy she pulls off her shirt. "Better?"

"Yes." The answer was out of Delphine's mouth before she could stop it. In her defense all brainpower was focused on the expanse of skin that was revealed. Taking in every contour of Cosima's bare stomach and chest. Cosima grinned a toothed smile. "Liking the bottom yet?"

"Maybe," Delphine grins. Leaning down Cosima kisses Delphine, who immediately opens her mouth. Allowing Cosima's tongue to graze over hers before the blonde takes the lead in the kiss. One hand in Cosima's hair. The other, grasping at Cosima's shoulder blade. Chests are pushed together. Producing moans each time nipples touch. Biting Delphine's bottom lip Cosima's hand goes down. Tips of her finger touching the skin of Delphine's side, just beneath the waist of shorts and the elastic of Delphine's underwear. Delphine's breath hitches as Cosima's fingers move towards her front. Pressing a kiss into Delphine's cheek Cosima questions, "Can I?" Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach Delphine nods. Lifting up her waist. Sucking in a nervous breath Cosima toys at the band of the shorts. Before Delphine could ask Cosima why she was hesitating, lips were back on top of hers. Cosima's hand struggling to push down the remaining clothes covering Delphine. Releasing her grip from Cosima's back Delphine helps Cosima push the garments to her legs, before kicking them off. Hesitancy gone, Cosima's middle finger circles around Delphine's entrance. Thumb firmly placed on a hardened clit. Gasping Delphine scratches at Cosima's back. Pressing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves Cosima gives it a few quick circles. Other fingers tease the wetness beneath them. Mouth sucking and licking at Delphine's neck and chest. Cosima is determined to make Delphine feel amazing. Now that's she's finally got the girl, the last thing she wants to do is disappoint. Teeth nip around a heaving chest. Tongue flattens erect nipples. "S'il te plaît, Cosima," Delphine moans. Fingers pulling at dreads and scratching down her back. A small smirk grows on Cosima's lips. She kisses Delphine's sternum before saying, "Shit. Say that again."

"Co-si-ma," Delphine groans. She didn't have time for this. "Mmm, nope that wasn't what I wanted to hear," Cosima chuckles. The tips of her pointer and middle fingers press into Delphine. Barely making it to the first knuckle. In the midst of Delphine's needy gasp Cosima quickly removes them. "Biase. Cosima."

"What was that?" Cosima grins kissing below Delphine's ear.

"S'il te plaît. Cosima. S'il te plaît!"

"Shit." Shoving her tongue into Delphine's begging mouth Cosima thrusts both fingers into the blonde. Moaning into her mouth upon feeling how wet she was. "Fuck, Delphine," Cosima groans between frenzied kisses. Unable to keep their place slow Cosima pumps her fingers in and out of Delphine repeatedly. Thumb stimulating the throbbing clit beneath it as much as it could. Needing some relief herself Cosima grinds down on the thigh that was again between her legs. If Delphine could focus on anything but the feel of fingers moving and curling inside her she would comment on the feel of wetness on her thigh from Cosima. But at this time only moans of Cosima's name and parts of French curses made it from her mouth.

Not being able to feel the skin of Delphine's thigh as she rocked into her was driving Cosima insane. But feeling the tight clenches of muscles around the now three fingers curling into Delphine Cosima didn't dare stop. "Mon dieu, Cosima. Cosima," Delphine's breathless chant of her name is all the confirmation Cosima needed for what her fingers knew. "Mmmm, I got you," turning to her ear she adds, "Cum for me. Please." With a final curl and a flick of her thumb Delphine was arching up. Wetness pooled at Cosima fingers as she eases the trembling woman beneath her through her climax. After Delphine falls back to the bed gasping, Cosima trails light kisses around her face and neck. Fingers stilled in the heated center feeling the aftershocks. When they finally subside Cosima gently removes her fingers. Delphine's hooded eyes watch as Cosima brings them to her mouth. Watches pink lips wrap around fingers. Tasting her. It brings another spike of arousal to her quivering stomach. Moaning Cosima says, "Damn, Delphine." Heat burning her cheeks Delphine can only turn her head away. Chuckling Cosima lays down on top of the panting woman. Snuggling her face into Delphine's sweaty neck. Delphine's natural scent was out full force and was by far Cosima's new favorite smell. Long fingers lightly trail up and down Cosima's back. "Should…should I, um…do you…too?" Delphine manages to fumble out.

"Hmm, as amazing as that would be. I'm fine. You don't have to."

"But—

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm actually starving right now. You know, for something besides you," Cosima laughs, "Like my stomach is going to start eating itself real soon. How about you rest, and I'll see what I can do about getting us breakfast?"

"Hmm. That does sound nice," Delphine mutters. She seeks out one of Cosima's hands. Intertwining their fingers. Looking at their joined hands Cosima can't control the beaming smile on her face. She watches Delphine's thumb lazily rub against the back of her hand. Cuddling with Delphine brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her chest. Loving the feel of Cosima's soft hand in hers Delphine never wanted to let it go. A loud growl of a stomach ruins the moment. "Sorry. That's my cue to get up," Cosima says with an apologetic smile. She kisses Delphine on the lips quickly before sliding out of the bed. Throwing on one of their shirts Cosima then reaches for a red coat laying on the chair that borders the "bed room" and the living room. Tying the belt around her waist she smiles, "I'll be back before you can recite the first ten places of pi."

"3.141592—

"Smartass."

-FLC-

"Cosima, please. You can't."

"What? There aren't any customers."

"But Scott—

"Is cleaning the bathroom. He won't even know."

"Cosima."

"Hmmm?"

"You can't."

"Come ooon Delphiiine."

"Fine," Delphine sighs. With a little cheer Cosima starts up the espresso machine. "You are such a brat."

"Mmmm, maybe. But I'm your favorite brat," Cosima answers sticking her tongue out. She goes to the mini fridge and pulls out the whipped cream. "You know, it's not too late to make your own."

"No thank you. I'll leave the devious behavior to you."

"I'm not being devious. Think of it as…employee perks." Cosima takes a careful sip of her drink. Nodding she sets it on the counter before putting the whipped cream back. Leaning on the back counter Delphine crosses her arms asking with a skeptical smile, "Do college students even get employee perks?"

"They do when their boss could care less what they do," Cosima grins, sliding herself next to Delphine. Delphine can't help the disbelieving chuckle as she shakes her head. Cosima grins a proud grin. Sipping her drink. Scott then walks out from the bathroom whistling. "Have fun in there?" Cosima asks poorly covering her smirk with the lid of her drink.

"I'm not going to respond to that," Scott says walking passed them towards the back room. Delphine moves to check what dishes need to be washed when the chimes sound. "Time to check up on us already?" Cosima says walking towards the cash register. Rachel was striding her way forward. Heels clicking against the floor. Folders and laptop in her arms. "Hm. You could say that," she replies with a purse of her lips. Turning her gaze to Delphine, who was still by the back counter, Rachel states, "I do hope you remember which tea I like." Delphine gives Cosima a look before moving to get Rachel's drink. Looking at Cosima Rachel then slides her money and a folder across the counter. Manicured fingernails taking special care to slide the folder closer to Cosima. "There will be some changes around here. Effective immediately."

"What?" Cosima mutters pulling out Rachel's change. After Rachel takes the money Cosima grabs up the folder opening it. "You can't be serious?" She says looking down the list of changes.

"I assure you I am," Rachel replies. A dangerous twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
